


Resurrection

by BlazingBird



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingBird/pseuds/BlazingBird
Summary: Second fic. Not related to Improviser+Hacker+Love+Surprise.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Riley Davis & Matilda "Matty" Webber, Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Riley Davis (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 56





	1. Shadow+Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic. Not related to Improviser+Hacker+Love+Surprise.

Events before/during the 18 months:

Jack never left

Billy got the Jack Dalton ass kicking he deserved

Mac and Riley got together some time after the Phoenix shut down

The team stayed together over the 18 months

Mac never enjoyed waking up his class. Every morning, it was the same thing, he walks in, they’re asleep, and he does some stupid/dangerous thing to wake them up. Even though he doesn’t enjoy it, his mind does have fun because he begins thinking about his days in the Phoenix. The way he would cause an explosion to get people’s attention. But he never enjoyed explaining to Matty why he made that explosion. 

He was glad though because the team stayed together. They didn’t hang out every night but they stayed in contact and did hang out every now and then. Jack was forcing them too even if they were anyway. Mac also enjoyed being with Riley. He was also glad that he finally had the courage to ask her out. 

*********

The team was over at Mac’s place for their game night. They all decided on truth or dare, good thing Mac bought hot sauce that week for just such an occasion. After a few hours of playing and watching Jack drink tons of milk, everyone except Riley went home. She stayed to help Mac clean up. Even though everyone else knew why she wanted to stay. 

“Thanks for the help Riles, but I didn’t need it.”

“You don’t need to thank me for anything. Besides the person who caused this mess wasn’t going to help.”

“Ya, Jack wouldn’t have wanted to stay”, Mac said laughing. 

That earned a laugh from Riley.  


Mac watched as Riley picked up empty beer bottles and hot sauce bottles and threw them away. He knew he was attracted to her but he just never knew how or why. 

“Hey Mac, you okay?”

Mac snapped out of his trance. “I’m good.”

“Are you sure? You seem distracted.”

Mac looked at her for a second then spoke up. “Can we talk?”

“Of course. You know you can talk to me about anything.”

Mac smiled. “Thanks.” 

The two of them sat on the couch but left a decent amount of space between them. “What’s up Mac?”

“There has been something on my mind recently, well actually I guess it’s been on my mind for a few years.”

Riley smiled knowing that a long conversation was coming. She put her hand on his which got his attention. “Mac, what is it?”

Mac froze because he looked right into those beautiful hazel eyes. He knew that he was going to have to get the words out. “Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?”

Riley smiled and nodded. “I would love too.”

**********

He was walking around the campus and was about to get to chemistry building when his phone buzzed. He grabbed out his phone and saw a familiar number.  


“Hey Matty”, Mac said in a curious tone. 

“Hey Blondie. We need to talk.”

“Um… Okay. When?”

“Now. I’ll get Bozer. Can you get Jack and Riley?”

“Yep I got it.”

Mac drove through LA like he was working with the Phoenix all over again. He was driving to the one place where he knew Jack was at this time. The famous arcade of pizza and ski ball. When he arrived, he saw Jack’s GTO in the parking lot. He walked in and looked around. 

“What’s up hoss”, he heard someone say from behind him. He turned around to see Jack walking towards him with a full plate of pizza. 

“Hey Jack”, Mac said hugging him. 

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have a class?” 

“Yes, but I was on my way to the class when I got a call from Matty. She said that we needed to talk and to get the team back together.”

“Alrighty then. Let’s go”, Jack said taking another bite of pizza. 

Mac laughed. “Head to my house once you’re done with the pizza. I have to go get Riley.”

“See you there.”

Matty made to a big complex building. She saw a billboard with Bozers face on it along with the title of his newest movie. She turned and saw Bozer talking with a few people. Most likely interviewers. She made her way to them and interrupted them. 

“Sorry to interrupt them but I have to talk to Mr. Bozer”, she said to the interviewers. 

“Sorry, but we have to finish this soon”, one of them said. 

“How about you leave now before I shove that fedora into”, Matty was interrupted by Bozer. 

“Sorry. Please forgive her. Let’s reschedule this”, Bozer said laughing. 

The interviewers walked away and Bozer looked at Matty. 

“Hey Matty. What’s going on?”

“We need to talk. It’s urgent. Mac is getting Jack and Riley but we have to head to his house now.”

“This can’t wait till later?”

Matty gave him the death stare. It has been awhile since he has seen that, so it scared him more than usual. 

“Okay. Let me grab my stuff.”

Mac walked into the electronics store. He looked around and saw Riley behind the desk. Riley turned to see Mac standing there. 

“Hey Mac”, she said happily. “What are you doing here?”

“Matty called me earlier. She said that we need to talk. I got Jack, she has Bozer, now we just need you.”

“Do you know what it is?”

“No, but I could tell by her tone that it is going to be dangerous.”

That was more than enough confirmation for Riley. “I quit”, she said. She jumped over the desk and kissed Mac. Mac smiled expecting a result like that. 

Everyone except Matty was at Mac’s. After she got Bozer, she went in a different direction. 

“Where’s Matty”, Jack asked Bozer. 

“I don’t know. She went in a different direction then me. Does anyone know what this is about?”

“When she called me, she never told me”, Mac said. 

“I’m glad that there is a chance that we can be back together”, Riley said. 

“Same here. Missed getting shot at everyday”, Jack said. 

“I’m sure you did Jack”, Mac said. 

Everyone heard the door open and close. 

“Glad you all are here”, Matty said. 

“Alright Matty, what’s going on”, Jack asked. 

“Good to see you too Dalton”, Matty replied walking away from him. “To answer your question, we have a major national security threat.” 

“What kind of threat”, Riley asked. 

“One that requires the help of DHS”, Matty replied. 

“The Department of Homeland Security”, Mac asked. 

Matty nodded. 

“Why do we need their help”, Bozer asked. 

“This mission came through one of them. The reason he needs our help is because this needs to be done outside of the law”, Matty said. 

“That’s interesting. A homeland agent needing something to be done outside of the law”, Jack said laughing. 

“Are we forgetting one little detail”, Bozer said. “We aren’t a secret government agency anymore. We are five people in a living room.”

“He has a point Matty”, Riley said. 

“We’ll figure out that later. For now, we are just gonna work from here.”

As she said this, there was a knock on the door. Mac began walking toward it when Jack stopped him. 

“What”, Mac asked. 

“Every time you open that door, you end up getting captured or one of us almost ends up getting killed”, Jack replied. 

Mac rolled his eyes and walked to the door. He opened it to see a man standing there with a suit and tie. Before Mac spoke, the man walked right past him. 

“That’s why I leave the door unlocked”, Mac said to Jack. 

“I already hate this guy. He has no manners.”

Mac smirked and they both joined the others in the living room. 

“My name is Noah Brookes”, the man said. “I take it that your boss already told you that I was coming.”

“Yes, she did”, Jack said. 

“Good, then we can get right to business”, Jack interrupted the agent. 

“Hold on there Mr. Government. If you want our help then that means we get access to everything. And you must give us all the information.”

“Very well. Now to work. Two weeks ago, homeland intercepted a well coded message. Our techs could only decipher a few words, but not enough information to know what it said.”

“What words could you decipher”, Mac asked. 

“Words like, biohazard, degree, missile, and shadow.”

“Can you break that code Mac”, Bozer asked. 

“They do seem to connect, but we need to take a look at the whole code.”

“If I can take a look at the code, I may be able to decipher it”, Riley said to Noah. 

“Here”, Noah said grabbing a jump drive and giving it to Riley. 

“Is that a copy of the code”, Bozer asked. 

“No. It’s the original code. One of my superiors know that I’m doing this. He gave me 72 hours to find this thing and stop it.”

“Makes sense. Using the help of former government agents isn’t exactly following the law”, Jack said. 

“Riley, you find anything”, Matty asked. 

Riley was typing away. She was glad that Mac had a spare rig in his house. “Yep. Cracking a lot of the coded messages.”

“Impressive. Even our greatest of techs couldn’t decipher one word in this small amount of time.”

“She’s the best”, Mac said looking at the screen. Riley smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“You said that one of your superiors know about this. What about the rest”, Jack asked. 

“They don’t know. If my other superiors found out, then it would be considered treason. When I saw the word biohazard, I told him that there may be a team that can help with this.”

“He’s the only person that knows you did this”, Bozer asked. 

“Yep. It’s safer that way. Luckily, Matty said that you guys would be willing to help and get back into this job.”

“She wasn’t wrong”, Mac said. 

“You bet your ass I wasn’t”, Matty said. 

“I got 10 more words deciphered”, Riley said. 

Mac took a look and read the words. 

“What is it Mac”, Matty asked. 

“It looks like that a missile known as Shadow is carrying a biohazard weapon. It must be kept below 37 degrees and above negative 16 degrees.”

“Does it say its target or where it’s located”, Noah asked.

“No, I’m still deciphering though”, Riley said. 

“Good. We’re on a clock.”

Thirty minutes had passed, Jack and Bozer were getting to know Noah. Matty was with Mac and Riley deciphering the code. 

“I may have just found the possible target”, Riley said. 

“Where is it”, Matty asked. 

“The target may be Mumbai, India.”

“Why India”, Mac asked. 

Riley just shrugged. 

“Can you see if the location of the missile is in the message”, Matty asked. 

“I’ll try. There isn’t much left to decipher.”

“So, Noah why is this mission off the books”, Jack asked. 

“It’s safer that way. I know that normally DHS would take care of something like this but they’re to focused on other things. As long as no one knows about this than finding the missile will be a lot easier.”

“Whatever you say”, Bozer said. 

“I looked into all of you.”

“You did”, Jack asked. 

“Had to. I had to know more about the team I’m working with. All of you have an interesting story.”

“Glad we could humor you”, Jack said. 

“You were certainly interesting Dalton. Former Delta commando to overwatch to a government agent. I take it that you had a military family?”

Jack smiled. “My father was in the military. He inspired me to join.”

“I read about your time in the military. That it is how you met the blonde one, MacGyver.”

“We call him Mac”, Bozer said. 

“I also read about two other former members of your team. Leanna and Cage.”

“Ya. They may have been former members of the team but they’re still members of our family.”

“You guys are all family?”

“You know what we mean”, Bozer said. “It also means that we have a hard time trusting people.”

“I take it that I’m apart of that. The whole hard time trusting people.”

“For now”, Jack said. 

“I can respect that.”

“Guys, we may have found the missile”, Mac yelled. 

The three men came in and gathered around the computer. 

“There is a warehouse in Washington state that may have it”, Matty said. 

“Is that what the coded message says”, Noah asked. 

“Possibly. They never complete sentences”, Riley said. 

“They use codes in their codes”, Jack said laughing. 

“Let’s go and find this missile”, Mac said. 

“Right. Bozer and I will stay here and find a way to set up overwatch. You four go and stop the missile”, Matty said. 

“Yes ma’am”, Mac, Riley, and Jack said simultaneously. 

Jack and Noah were in the front seats, and Mac and Riley were in the back seat. They miss their private jet. They were quiet the whole way. Every now and then, someone would speak or Matty would talk over the comms, but it was mostly nothing. 

The 18 hour drive was unbearable for the four of them. Riley and Mac had fallen asleep but Noah and Jack were perfectly awake. 

“Those two seem very comfortable around each other”, Noah said moving his head to see the two. 

“You bet they are. Ever since those two met, they’ve had a connection. About eight months ago, they finally got together.”

“The way you say finally makes me think that you’ve been expecting this to happen.”

“Yep. I’ve been waiting for a while but it finally happened.”

Noah smiled. “Anyway, what happened to the Phoenix. I know the report but I want to know your side to it.”

Jack sighed. “There is a man out there known as Mason. He’s like an evil version of Mac. Shortly after he managed to escape from the Phoenix, we lost funding. We stayed in contact with each other, still did our hangouts and everything. Not as much as we had before though. The Phoenix, this job, it was pretty much what turned us into a family.”

Noah sighed. “You guys are a great team. Along with reading your files, I read some of your missions. You guys managed to put out a well head fire. Must say, that is impressive and hard to beat.”

Jack’s smile turned into a laugh. “It’s all thanks to Mac. We wouldn’t survive the stupid stuff we do without his brain.”

After their long trip, the four made it to Washington. Jack drove to the warehouse and stopped a block away from it. 

“Can you get thermal up”, Jack asked Riley. 

“Started doing it before you spoke”, Riley countered. 

Mac and Jack looked at each other and smiled. 

“What do you see”, Matty asked over comms. 

“Nothing that puts off a heat signature. There are two or three pale red spots”, Riley said. 

“What does that mean”, Bozer asked. 

“That it isn’t people, but something that gives off just enough amounts of heat to cause faint levels to show on Riley’s computer”, Mac said. 

“Now what”, Jack asked. 

“We go in and see what is giving off these energy levels”, Noah said. 

“Now hold on Brookes”, Matty said. “We don’t know what those red spots are.”

“I’m in charge of this operation and no one will tell me otherwise”, Noah said. 

“Uh oh”, Mac said. 

“Brookes, just listen to Matty and you’ll continue to live without seeing the darkness itself in Matty’s eyes”, Jack said. 

“You might want to listen to them”, Matty said. 

“Okay. What do we do”, Noah asked. 

“We can go in on the west side”, Riley said. 

“That works. Let’s go”, Mac said. 

“Wait Mac. An actual human heat signature just popped up”, Riley said. Mac looked onto the screen. “How did we not see this before?”

“The room must be cold. The human body temperature can lower and it would become faint to look like the other ones”, Mac said. 

“Why would someone keep a room that cold”, Bozer asked. 

“It must be a lab. We may have found where the biohazard was made”, Mac said. 

“Let’s go”, Jack said leaving the car. 

Everyone followed him and they got to the west side of the building. 

“You two stay here”, Noah said to Mac and Riley. 

Noah and Jack went inside. 

“I’m trying to remember the last time you actually followed orders”, Riley said. 

Mac smirked and took out his comms. “I’m not going to listen to some homeland agent.”

Riley smiled and kissed his cheek. “There’s the mission Mac I know.”

Mac smiled. “Follow me.” They snuck around to another side of the building and found an open window. 

Jack and Noah snuck into the building. They didn’t see much. Some open crates, old oil drums, and tire tracks. They kept walking forward when they heard movement. They saw a man run and then Mac and Riley were running after him. The two men took off after them. 

The guy ran into a room and Mac got in next but stopped. Riley soon go there after. The other two men ran into the room to see Riley and Mac looking around. 

“What are you guys doing here”, Noah asked. 

“Helping”, Mac replied. 

“Where’s the guy”, Jack asked. 

“He kept running”, Riley said. 

“And you just let him leave”, Noah asked in an annoyed tone. “Also, what are you doing in here?”

“This is the lab. Maybe something in here can help us identify the biohazard”, Mac said. 

“Jack, Brookes, go chase down our guy”, Matty said. “Mac, can you identify the biohazard with what’s in the room or no?”

“Maybe Matty. Just let me look.”

Jack and Noah took off running again. They ran until they got to a two way split. 

“Well, he’s long gone Matty”, Jack said. 

“All thanks to the couple back there”, Noah said. 

Jack turned around to face him with a protective father/protective teammate face. At this point, they’re one in the same. 

“Don’t you dare blame them. Those two are just doing their jobs. They know that identifying that biohazard is more important than chasing down some guy.”

“You better be right Dalton.”

“Jack, get to Mac and Riley now. They could use your help”, Matty said. 

“Okay. Mac, Riley, we’re on our way.”

Jack and Noah got back to the lab to see it was ransacked. Those two destroyed everything. 

“You guys find anything”, Jack asked. 

“Nope. Nothing here to help identify our weapon. They must have destroyed any evidence of the weapon or its chemicals”, Mac said. 

“What about here”, Noah said looking at a crack in the wall. “These aren’t low level street thugs. They know what they’re doing.” Noah began tearing up the wall. He grabbed out some papers and handed them to Mac. 

Mac took them and looked. “This is a list of experiments that can be done with the chemicals in the room. Many of them are crossed off.”

“Does that mean that those are possible biohazard chemicals”, Jack asked. 

“Not likely. Six of them aren’t crossed off. But I think I know what the weapon is going to be used for.”

“What”, Bozer asked. 

“These chemical experiments all have one thing in common. They all effect a certain group of people.”

“How would that work”, Noah asked. 

“The chemicals can effect a certain gene inside that certain group of people. And because it only effects those people, the rest of the surrounding population won’t be effected.” 

“You said that there were six experiments that aren’t crossed off. One of them must be the one we’re looking for”, Riley said. 

“Okay, so we know the how and half of the where”, Noah said. “But we don’t know the current locations of the missile now.”

“We don’t need to. We just need to know the location of the biohazard. I see components here to make a cryogenic tube. It would be safer to keep the missile and biohazard separate”, Mac said. 

“Why is it safer that way”, Bozer asked. 

“In case the truck carrying the missile is stopped. Authorities wouldn’t be able to find the actual weapon”, Jack said. 

“How does this help us? Someone can travel in a normal sized car with the biohazard and we wouldn’t know where they are”, Noah said. 

“Mac, any ideas”, Riley asked. 

“Ya, actually”, Mac said walking out of the lab. 

“He do that a lot”, Noah asked Riley. 

“It’s normally a good thing.”

Mac walked into the initial warehouse and looked around. He saw the tire tracks and walked over to it. He bent down and looked carefully at it. 

“What if the missile isn’t real”, Mac said. 

“What are you talking about Mac”, Bozer asked. 

“There is a chance that the missile is a hoax. They knew that DHS would intercept their messages eventually. So, they set up a fake message talking about a missile and everything else like that. The biohazard is being transported by car but is being given personally to the person who wants it.”

“Are you saying that we’ve been chasing the wrong leads”, Riley asked. 

“Not just that, but our weapon is long gone by now.”

“Now what”, Jack asked. 

“You get your asses to the airport now”, Matty said. 

“Yes ma’am”, Mac said. 

The team plus Noah drove to the airport. They ran in and split up. They all took different floors. 

“Does anyone see anything”, Mac asked. 

“Wouldn’t TSA find the biohazard”, Riley asked. 

“No. The components I saw at the lab were special pieces of metal. If coded correctly, the scanners can’t detect that it’s in the bag”, Mac said. 

“This is why I don’t like technology”, Jack said. 

“Where is that attitude when I destroy your phone.”

“Don’t go there.”

“Focus everyone. We need to find this guy", Noah said.

“For all we know, the thing could be on the plane”, Matty said. 

“Matty is right. We don’t even know what the carrier looks like”, Bozer added. 

“This day just gets better and better”, Jack said. 

Mac sat down on a bench and just sat there. Riley made it to the floor where Mac was and saw him sitting there. She made her way to him and sat next to him. She turned off her comms and made him do the same. 

“I can’t believe that we might lose”, Mac said. 

“Mac, we aren’t going to lose. We’ll figure it out just like we always do.”

“How? We don’t have any idea on what the guy looks like. We don’t know if the guy is even here or on a plane, or already in Mumbai.”

“Mac, it’s okay. We all believe in you. Just stop stressing out and think.”

Mac let out an exasperated sigh. He began thinking about everything. The codes, the deciphering, the warehouse, and the lab. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Riley was about to put her comms back in. He leaned over and stopped her. 

“Mac, now isn’t the time”, she said smiling.

Mac smirked back. “Don’t put them in yet. I think I may have figured it out.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“I started getting suspicious when I first saw the codes. The codes are special US government based. Which means, only people who have access to the codes can use them. The next thing that helped was the crack in the wall at the lab. Noah just automatically knew where to look. I saw the crack in the wall. Unless you are close enough, you can’t see it.” 

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that Brookes may not be who he says he is.”

“Could he be a trader?”

“Yep. That’s why he said that it must be done outside if the law. It keeps the authorities off his tail. Brings us in because he knows that we do things like this all the time. Noah Brookes is a traitor to the US government. We have to get to him now.”

“Right. What about our comms?”

“Put them in, but act natural.”

Mac and Riley put in their comms. 

“Hey guys”, Mac said. 

“Mac. Where have you been”, Bozer asked. 

“Sorry, just needed time to think. I think I may have found a clue. Let’s meet at the entrance we came in.”

“We’re coming”, Noah said. 

The four of them met by the entrance. 

“What did you figure out”, Jack asked. 

“Actually, Bruce Willis helped me figure it out”, Mac said. 

“Really? Awesome. Which one?”

“The second movie Jack”, Riley said. Jack and Noah gave her a quizzical look. “What? He told me.”

“Do you remember the second one Jack”, Mac asked. 

“Yes, why?”

“I’m with Dalton. You’re going to have to explain”, Noah said. 

Bozer looked at Matty and grabbed out his phone. He texted Jack. Jack took out his phone and walked away. 

“Everything okay Jack”, Mac asked. 

“Ya. Just my neighbor saying that everything is okay in my apartment.”

“You have your neighbor check in on your apartment”, Noah asked. 

“Of coarse I do. I have very priceless items in it.”

Noah nodded and turned his attention back to Mac. “What did you find?”

“It started with the codes itself. They seemed government based”, Mac said. 

Riley was confused because Mac was saying exactly what he told her. She was still confused until she saw Jack pulling out his gun carefully. 

Noah was listening intently until he felt something hit his back. He was about to turn when Jack forced him forward. 

“Don’t try to stop me and you’ll be just fine”, Jack said. 

Mac took off his jacket and put it over the gun. “Where is the biohazard? We know you are involved.”

“Do you really think I would tell you?”

“Well you have two choices. Either you tell us where it is and spare us time or be stuck in an interrogation room with Matty and she makes you tell us even your darkest secrets”, Jack said. “Please choose both options. I would love to hear what else you’re hiding.”

“Fine. The biohazard is here, but soon it won’t be.” 

“Who has it”, Mac asked. 

“No one.”

“Then how is it not going to be here”, Jack asked. 

Brookes stayed silent. 

“The virus is on the plane”, Riley said. “It will deliver the biohazard.”

“Shadow”, Mac said. “That’s it. The plane is the “missile” and the virus is the shadow.”

“Because no one knows it’s there”, Riley finished. 

“Go get the virus”, Jack said. “I’ll stay with our homeland friend here.”

Mac and Riley took off to the plane going to Mumbai. They stopped when they saw a plane schedule. 

“The plane is scheduled to take off in five minutes”, Riley said. 

“Matty, you’re going to have to find a way to delay the flight”, Mac said. 

“Got it. Keep going”, Matty said. 

Mac and Riley took off to the plane again. 

“Mac, how are we going to get on the plane?”

“I haven’t thought about that yet.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep.”

The two ran and made it to the plane. There were people waiting to go in. Mac looked around. 

“Matty must’ve delayed the flight”, Mac said. 

“She always does her job.”

Mac smiled and saw that the gate door was open. He began running toward it. Riley followed close behind him. They ran past the flight attendant and ran into the airgate. There was a door open and they ran through it. The two were now outside but saw that luggage was being put on the plane. 

“That must be where the biohazard is”, Mac said. 

“Let’s sneak on and find it then”, Riley said. 

They heard running from behind them. 

“The flight attendant must’ve called airport security”, Mac said. “Let’s hurry.”

An hour later, police made it to the airport. Riley and Mac found the virus but were also arrested. Homeland Security came by and arrested their traitor, and freed Mac and Riley. The virus was taken to the CDC to investigate. 

Mac, Jack, and Riley decided to take a plane back to LA. It’s easier that way. When they were back home, they did their usual after mission hangout. It was only Mac, Riley, Bozer, and Jack. Matty walked onto the terrace a few minutes after they got there. 

“Hey Matty. Come on we’re celebrating. Took down a traitor to the US government and stopped a deadly virus”, Jack said. 

“In a second Jack. I have something to tell you guys.”

“Is it good or bad”, Riley asked. 

“It’s good.”

“What is it”, Mac asked. 

“Homeland was very thankful that we found their mole. Apparently, they knew that they had one but couldn’t find the person. So, to thank us, they found a way to give us funding. We are back to work the day after tomorrow.”

The four celebrated. 

“Glad we could provide”, Bozer said. 

“Glad to be back to work”, Jack said. “I hate working at a normal job.”

“Did you seriously just say ‘normal job’”, Mac asked. 

“Yes, why?”

“I found you at the arcade, at noon.”

Riley, Bozer, and Matty just laughed. 

“Don’t play smart with me”, Jack said. 

“Why not. That’s the fun part.”

Jack just scowled at him while the others kept laughing. 

“Fine. I’ll give you that.”

Mac smiled. 

"Also, Brookes gave up the name of his partner. Interpol picked him up at the airport in Mumbai", Matty said. 

"That's even better news", Mac said raising his glass. 

Two hours had passed since they got the news. They enjoyed their time together again. Mac and Riley were the only two left. 

“Hey, you okay”, Riley asked Mac. He was looking out to the LA skyline. 

“I’m good. Every now and then my brain wonders to the events that transpired.”

Riley walked over and put her arm around him and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. I just want to enjoy tonight”, Mac said kissing her again. 

Riley smiled. “I’m okay with that, but I know that you are going to need to talk eventually.”

“We can talk in the morning. Like I said, let’s just enjoy tonight.” 

They both smiled and kissed. The two enjoyed their night together. They were glad to be working together again, they just have their own way of being glad.

The next morning, Riley woke up with her head resting on his bare chest, and their arms were wrapped around each other. Riley could see that Mac was slowly waking up and let out a long exaggerated sigh. Riley laughed. 

"Morning sleepyhead", Riley said to Mac. 

"Morning. What time is it?"

"Ten to seven. We still have time before work."

"Are you ready to get back to work?"

"For sure. What about you?"

"Sure."

"So", Riley said trailing her fingers up his abs. "Do want to talk?"

"Not yet. Give me some time to wake up", Mac said kissing her forehead. 

"When you're ready, you know I'm here."

Mac smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I'm glad. Glad to have you by my side."

"Always Mac. I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Dream+Breakout

“No. Don’t”, Mac yelled. 

“Mac”, Riley said.

A figure dressed in black shot his gun. Mac watched as Riley’s body fell to the ground. He ran over to her body. 

“Riley. Riley!”

Mac began to have tears in his eyes. He looked up to see the figure still standing there but his gun was lowered. 

“You son of a bitch”, Mac said walking toward him. 

“I’d be careful what you call me MacGyver.”

“Why? You just took everything from me. My friends, my family”, Mac said gesturing to the bodies of Jack, Bozer, Riley, and Matty on the ground. 

The figure slowly removed his hood. Mac looked at him in shock. The face of the figure was…Mac. 

“How is this possible?”

“Don’t be surprised. You know how this is possible. You also know what this means.”

“NO! It can’t be.”

“Unfortunately, it is.”

**********

Riley felt stirring next to her, but what woke her, was the yelling. She shot up to see and turned her head. She saw Mac was stirring and yelling. 

“Mac. Mac”, Riley said shaking him. 

Mac shot up and was breathing heavily. He turned his head and made eye contact with Riley. She saw that his eyes were bloodshot and he had tears in them. Before she could process this, Mac enveloped her in a tight hug. She slowly reciprocated the embrace. He held her a little tighter. 

“Mac”, Riley said softly. “You okay?”

Mac didn’t respond, he just held her. Riley knew, based off the stories Jack has told her, that Mac has frequent nightmares, that deeply affect him. 

“Do you want to talk”, Riley asked. 

Mac unwrapped his arms from around her. “Uh no. Not right now.” He got out of bed and left the room. 

Riley watched him leave with a concerned face. 

Three hours passed since Mac’s nightmare. Everyone was at the Phoenix. They’ve been back for a few weeks. Bozer and Mac were in the War Room talking, while Riley and Jack were walking to the War Room. 

“Mac seemed a bit tired earlier”, Jack said. “Do you know why?”

“Maybe. He had a nightmare that I had to wake him up from, but he didn’t want to talk about it.”

“Did you pressure him at all? To talk about it?”

“No. Should I have?”

“No. I’ve helped Mac through some of his nightmares before, but it’s safer if he talks first, instead of you trying to get him to talk.”

“Why? Is there anything we can do to help?”

“No. To this day, I still have them too. These types of nightmares don’t ever leave. They stick with you until you die.” 

“So, we just wait for Mac to talk first? Won’t it be dangerous if he doesn’t talk about it?”

“Yes. Matty knows that Mac and I have these nightmares. She said that it’s okay if we’re in the field, as long as it doesn’t affect our work.”

“I’m glad that you’ve dealt with this before. You know how to be helpful.”

Jack smirked. “Thanks Ri. Trust me, Mac will talk, just give him some time.”

Riley smiled and hugged him. “Thank you.”

The two walked into the War Room and joined Mac, Bozer, and Matty. 

“What’s going on Matty”, Jack asked. 

“An old friend of ours has escaped his prison.”

“I feel like I already know the answer to this, but who escaped”, Mac asked. 

Matty sighed. “Murdoc.”

“Of course he did”, Bozer said. 

“What do we do”, Riley asked. 

“The cameras at the blacksite managed to capture the license plate number of the car he escaped in. Our techs have tracked it to a neighborhood near a private airport, outside of Los Angeles.”

“How did he escape”, Jack asked. 

“I checked the cameras on the inside of the building and they were blacked out.”

“So, we don’t know how he escaped”, Bozer asked.

“Not exactly. The same cameras that caught Murdoc escaping in his car, also caught other men running out and following him.”

“Great. He had help”, Mac said. 

“Looks that way”, Riley said. 

“What do we do Matty”, Jack asked. 

“Really Jack? We go after Murdoc”, Bozer said. “That’s what we do.”

Jack glared at him. “I mean, those men that broke Murdoc out would be smart enough to break away from Murdoc. We have to find them along with the lunatic king, himself.”

“Jack’s right Matty”, Mac said. “What do we do?”

“Murdoc is smart enough to abandon his stolen vehicle and take another one. We will go after his friends.”

“Do we know where they are”, Bozer asked. 

“Yes. We’ve been tracking them down since they left the blacksite.” 

The tracking coordinates appeared on the screen. 

“Mac and I can go get these guys”, Jack said. 

“Go”, Matty ordered. 

Mac and Jack left the War Room. 

They were driving through the city about to exit it. 

“How far are they Riles?”

“About thirty minutes away.”

“Good. Let’s speed up that time limit”, Jack said slamming his foot on the pedal. 

Five minutes had passed and Jack decided to break the silence. 

“Riley told me that you had another nightmare.”

Mac laughed. “Yep.”

“Care to tell me what it’s about?”

Mac sighed. “Not yet. My brain is still trying to work around its meaning.”

“You know, sometimes it may not mean anything.”

“I know Jack, but I have a strange feeling that this one does. I’m scared that this meaning may be more dangerous to the rest of you.”

“Alright. Just make sure, that you come talk to me or Riley or Bozer, or even all of us. We are here to help you.”

Mac smiled. “Thanks Jack.” 

“Jack, with your speed, you should see the guys soon”, Matty said. 

“Got it.”

Mac and Jack began looking around. 

“Do you see them anywhere”, Jack asked. 

“Nope. Riles, where are they?”

“According to the tracker, they’re coming up on your left. Somehow, you got ahead of them.”

Mac and Jack looked to their left and saw the car. Jack began to slow down. 

“We see them”, Mac said. 

“Good. Approach carefully you two. They managed to break into the blacksite and break out Murdoc.”

“Don’t worry Matty. We’ll be just fine”, Jack said. 

“That’s not as reassuring as you would think Jack”, Bozer said. 

“He’s right”, Mac said. 

“I thought you were on my side.”

“I am. I just agree with Bozer. You aren’t as reassuring as you think.”

“And you suppose you can do better?”

“No. I…”

“Focus”, Matty yelled. “They are right in front of you two.”

“We see them”, Jack said. 

“How are you guys going to stop them on a major highway”, Riley asked. 

“Haven’t thought that one through yet”, Mac replied. 

“Not what I wanted to hear”, Jack said. 

“Ya, well it’s the truth.”

“Do you have any ideas”, Matty asked. 

“A few different ones. One of them includes me dying.”

“Why”, Riley asked. 

“I would be taking apart Jack’s car.”

“That would mean him dying”, Jack said. 

“What about the other ones”, Bozer asked. 

“For that one, I need your phone Jack.”

“What no. Use yours.”

“Jack, it’s either your phone or car. Choose one”, Matty said. 

“Fine”, Jack said grabbing out his phone. 

Mac took it and began taking it apart. 

“What are you making anyway”, Jack asked. 

“A way to shut down the car safely.” 

“You can do that”, the three in the War Room asked. 

“Yep. Just need to make a few adjustments”, Mac said taking out his phone. “See Jack. I need mine too.”

“Don’t start”, Matty said. 

“How long is it going to take you”, Bozer asked. 

“Done.”

“What do we do to get it to work?”

“Pull up next to them.” 

Jack sped up and soon got next to them. They all looked over to see Jack and Mac. They began to speed up and passed the two. 

“That worked”, Jack said. 

“Just speed up.”

Jack sped up again and was next to them. Mac lowered his window and aimed the thing at the car engine. 

“When do we know it works?”

“When they begin to slow down”, Mac countered. 

“Very funny.”

“I wasn’t being funny. “

“I don’t care.”

Their car began to slow down and then stopped. Jack and Mac stopped behind them. The surrounding cars began to go around them. Jack and Mac got out and began walking towards them. 

“Why aren’t they getting out”, Mac asked. 

“I don’t know.”

The two walked over to see the passengers of the car all knocked out. 

“What the hell”, Jack said opening the door. 

“What is it”, Matty asked. 

“They’re all passed out”, Mac said. 

“Hey Mac”, Jack said. 

“What?”

Jack handed Mac four empty syringes. 

“They injected themselves”, Mac said. 

“With what? Can you identify it”, Riley asked.

“With”, Mac started. He looked at the syringes. “Air.”

“What”, Bozer said. 

“I know it sounds weird, but it kills a lot faster than most drugs that can be gotten easily.”

“How does that work”, Jack asked. 

“By injecting yourself with air, an air bubble forms. It can travel to your brain, lungs, or heart. It will cause heart attack, stroke, or respiratory failure. And then death.”

Jack nodded in understanding. 

“Does that mean that we try and find Murdoc now”, Bozer asked. 

“Not yet. We have to identify his help, see of there any affiliations between them. Then we focus on Murdoc.”

Mac and Jack took pictures of the dudes faces and sent them to Riley. 

“Alright, let’s see who Murdocs' friends are”, Riley said typing. 

“Good. Mac, Jack, get back here now. We can’t have you two answering questions.”

“We’re on our way”, Mac said. 

Forty-five minutes passed, and the two finally made it back to work. 

“Do we have anything”, Mac asked walking into the War Room. Jack shortly behind him. 

“No. These men aren’t connected to Murdoc in any way.”

“Really? Then why would they help him”, Jack asked. 

“Murdoc must’ve promised them a payday”, Mac said. “That he knew they wouldn’t get.”

“Explain”, Matty said. 

“Murdoc knows us very well. He knows that we know him very well.”

“He knew that we knew he would change cars. So, he hires these people to break him free, promising them a payday. We go after them, and he doesn’t have to worry about paying them”, Bozer said. 

“I hate to say it but he is smart”, Jack said. 

“Have there been any APB's on a stolen vehicle”, Mac asked. 

“Not yet”, Matty said. “Riley is scanning for any in the area where Murdoc abandoned his vehicle.”

“I have a question”, Bozer said. 

“What is it”, Mac asked. 

“Why would Murdoc return to LA?”

“That is a good question”, Jack said. 

“I guess we can ask when we get him”, Mac said. 

“Ya. Speaking of which, Ri. When will that be?”

“I don’t know Jack. There is a chance that Murdoc abandoned his getaway vehicle and started walking on foot.”

“Are there cameras in the area”, Matty asked. 

“Yep. Hacking into them now.”

“Good. Maybe those can show us what we are missing”, Jack said. 

“Got him. This footage is fifteen minutes old.”

Everyone looked at the screen. They saw Murdoc park a car and began walking. Riley changed the camera feed so they could see if they knew where he was going. Murdoc kept walking, but stopped at a house and walked in. 

“Does the footage show him leaving”, Matty asked. 

“No. It stops there.”

“Let’s go get him”, Jack said. 

“Right. Mac, Jack, go get him. I’ll have a tac team right behind you.”

“Yes ma’am”, Mac said. 

Jack and Mac pulled up to the house where they saw Murdoc go in to. 

“Alright guys, a tac team is five minutes out”, Matty said. 

“Thanks Matty”, Mac said. 

“You ready”, Jack asked. 

“To catch Murdoc for the hundredth time? Yep.”

The two got out of the car and walked slowly towards the house. When they got to the door, Jack kicked it in. They both entered the house. Mac went to the back of the house. 

“You find anything”, Jack asked. 

“Nothing important.”

“Here’s something.”

Mac ran into the living room to join Jack. He was in the kitchen grabbing out different envelopes. Mac walked over and opened one of them. 

“What did you find”, Matty asked. 

“There are envelopes with new ID’s, social security numbers, and passports”, Mac said. 

“Is he fleeing the country”, Riley asked. 

"You guys are by a private airport", Bozer said.

“That doesn’t sound like Murdoc. He wouldn’t leave until he finished his job”, Jack said.

“Which is”, Bozer asked. 

“Did you seriously just ask that”, Jack asked. 

“His job is to kill us Boze”, Mac said. 

The tac team pulled up as they said this. 

“Tear this place apart”, Jack said. 

“Yes sir.”

“Now what do we do”, Bozer asked. 

“Keep an eye out for Murdoc”, Mac said. “He’s tricky and can sneak up on you when you least expect him.”

“Don’t make him sound cool”, Jack said. 

“I’m not. I’m just stating a fact.”

“Agent MacGyver, agent Dalton, we haven’t found anything”, the tac leader said. 

“You hear that Matty”, Jack asked. 

“Yes, I heard Jack. I’m on comms too. If they haven’t found anything, then come back to the Phoenix. Let’s regroup and plan out what we know.”

“Yes ma’am”, Jack said. “Everyone, back to the Phoenix.”

When Mac and Jack made it to the Phoenix, they entered the War Room. 

“How come we keep hitting dead ends”, Jack asked as they walked in. 

“It’s Murdoc. He learns to adapt to what we do. He can predict our next move before we make it.”

“Then we just need to get a step ahead of him”, Bozer said. 

“How? He would know that we were gonna get ahead of him”, Jack said. 

“Jack, calm down. We’re gonna get him”, Mac said. 

“I know, I know. I’m just tired of trying to catch him, only to have him escape the cell we put him in again.”

“We’ll get him, we just need to be careful”, Matty said. 

“Matty, Riley, Mac, and I almost died in a junkyard because of him. We need to be more than careful.” 

“Hey, what about me”, Bozer asked. 

“You weren’t in the junkyard”, Jack said. 

“I was the first person to see the guy.”

“Why are we arguing about this”, Mac asked leaning over to Riley. 

“I have no idea.”

“Stop this you two”, Matty said. 

“Sorry”, Jack and Bozer said simultaneously. 

“Good. Now, we need to find a way to get Murdoc.”

“Murdoc would have to have a bigger reason to stay other than to kill us”, Mac said. 

“To kill you”, Jack, Bozer, and Riley said simultaneously. 

“Very funny”, Mac said. 

“Seriously Blondie, what is it?”

“Cassian. He makes Murdoc almost human. Murdoc wants him to be safe.” 

“Good point. Where’s Cassian”, Riley asked. 

“He’s with a foster family in Illinois”, Matty said. 

“How would Murdoc know that”, Jack asked. 

“He used the computers at the blacksite”, Riley said. 

“Makes sense. Those computers are connected to the Phoenix servers”, Mac said. 

“Alright then, what do we do”, Jack asked. 

“Currently nothing. I want you four here in case something happens. I will send Phoenix agents to get Cassian. So, as of now, go home and enjoy yourselves. You all earned it.”

“That’s always an order that I can enjoy”, Bozer said. 

“Same here”, Mac said. 

“Let’s all go to the arcade for some amazing pizza”, Jack said. 

“I swear Jack, we need to go over your amazing radar”, Riley said. 

Mac and Bozer laughed at that statement. 

“Okay, laugh it up. Seriously, should we go get pizza?”

“Why not”, Mac said. 

“Sweet”, Jack said clapping his hands together. 

Matty smiled, watching the group walk away. 

At the arcade, they were all laughing and talking. Riley looked at Mac every now and then and was happy to see him smiling and laughing. She did however know him better than that. She could see that his mind was still occupied with the dream he had. Riley wanted to know what it is, she has to know. 

“Here’s a good one Bozer”, Jack said. “Mac here, would be running through the building. He would be doing whatever the subject was doing, whether that would be jumping over crates or dodging bullets.” 

Bozer laughed. “Where were you?”

“Ya Jack. You’re supposed to help Mac catch these types of guys”, Riley said. 

“I was running a different way.”

“A less challenging way”, Mac said laughing. 

Riley and Bozer laughed. 

“Hey, I saved your life”, Jack said. 

“That is true.”

“Is that the one time, that Jack actually saved your life”, Riley asked. 

“No. Jack saved my life in the army, but that was the only time in this job”, Mac said. 

“I hate you”, Jack said laughing. 

“I know. Shall we play ski ball?”

“You did not just say that. You take all the credit for saving lives, I take ski ball”, Jack said following Mac. 

“You bet I did.”

Riley and Bozer followed the two, and laughed at the two. 

“How about a competition”, Riley asked. “Jack and I against you and Bozer.”

“That isn’t fair”, Bozer cut in. 

“Yes it is”, Jack said. “You have the nerd on your side.”

“Fine”, Bozer said. 

Thirty minutes later and Mac and Bozer loosing miserably to Jack and Riley, they all went home. The ride for Mac and Riley however was quiet. They would share occasional glances, but not talk. When they got home, that is when the fun really started.

“Hey Mac, can we talk”, Riley asked closing the door. 

“Sure. What’s up?”

“I was wanting to talk to you about your dream.”

Macs’ face went blank. “I’m listening.” 

“I wanted to tell you that. What was your dream about?”

“It’s nothing important.”

“Don’t give me that Mac. I now you well enough to know that the dream is bothering you.” 

“If you know me well enough, then you should know that I don’t want to talk about it right now”, Mac said raising his tone a little. 

“Come on Mac. I can help you with it”, Riley said raising her tone as well. 

“Maybe I don’t need your help right now”, Mac said louder than it was intended to be. 

Riley cringed. She looked Mac straight in the eyes as she began to have tears in her eyes. “If you don’t want my help than fine.”

Riley grabbed her things and began to walk out. 

“Wait Riley”, Mac said as she closed the door. 

Mac heard her car start and leave the driveway. He sighed and leaned against the counter. 

“How could I do this to her”, Mac said out loud. 

“Trouble in paradise”, a voice said. 

Mac turned to where he heard the voice. He saw a figure walk out from the hallway, and he brought up his gun. The figure fired twice. Macs’ body fell back. The figure walked over and crouched down next to Mac. 

“Do you really think that I would leave so soon? With you out of the way, I can finally take care of your friends.” 

Mac felt himself having a hard time breathing, but he never broke eye contact. 

“I’ve been doing this wrong all these years. I should’ve gone after you first. Looks like you destroyed your phone earlier, makes this easier.” 

The figure grabbed the hem of Macs’ shirt. 

“Good night Boy Scout. Forever”, Murdoc said punching Mac straight in the face. 

Murdoc got up and walked out of the house. Though Mac was unconscious, he felt his life slipping away as a pool of blood was forming around him.


	3. ICU+Anger+Bullet

Riley was angry and upset. She was driving through the city and trying to get to Bozers’. She didn’t want to be alone right now and she knew that Jack would kill Mac for causing her all this pain. She didn’t want to talk to Jack about the brake up. Did they even? Did she make a mistake leaving? Riley didn’t know. Even though these thoughts were rushing through her brain, one thought was still. She still loves him. 

Jack pulled into Macs’ driveway and got out of his car. He began walking to the door when he noticed something. The front door wasn’t completely closed. He walked to it and opened it slowly. 

“Mac, you and Riley better not be doing what I think you are doing”, Jack said walking in. “I just need to”, his eyes went wide with the scene in front of him. “MAC!” 

Jack ran and got down next to him. He checked his entire figure. 

“What the hell happened to you?”

Jack began looking for his phone. 

“You had to destroy it”, Jack said running to Macs’ room for the landline. He called 911 then Matty. 

“This is Matilda Webber.”

“Matty, it’s Jack. Mac has been shot. I called 911 and they are on their way. I need you to call Riley and Bozer for me. I need to stay with Mac.”

“Okay Jack. I’m on it.”

Jack hung up the phone and ran back to the kitchen. He got next to Mac and began checking for his pulse. 

“Come on Mac, give me something”, Jack said holding his fingers on Macs’ neck. “Dammit Mac. Give me something.” He finally felt something and smiled. “There it is. It’s small but it is something.” 

Jack could notice his hands and clothes were covered in blood, but he didn’t care. He just needed the paramedics to get to Mac now. He was trying to cover his wounds when he heard sirens. Two paramedics came running in. One of them moved Jack and they both began checking Mac. 

“Do you know what happened”, one of them asked. 

“No. I walked in and saw him like this”, Jack replied. 

Riley made it to Bozers’ and got to the door. She knocked and Bozer answered with a confused look. He moved and let her in. 

“You okay Riley”, Bozer asked closing the door. 

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean? Why aren’t you with Mac?”

“When Mac and I got home, we got into an argument and I walked out. I don’t know if we broke up or not.”

“What were you guys fighting over?”

“A dream he had. He wouldn’t tell me what it was about. I told Jack and he told me not to worry about it. Not to pressure him into telling me.”

“And you did?”

“Yep.”

“Before I joined, Mac has had nightmares. I would hear him yelling and it wouldn’t stop. Every time I woke him up, he told me to call Jack. Jack would come over and talk to him. They would spend hours talking. Jack would walk out of the room, and I would ask him what was wrong. He told me that Mac was just having a nightmare from the army. To this day, I would still believe that some were from the army, but I know that the others came from this job.”

“Mac never told you either, did he?”

“No, but I hated hearing him at night with those nightmares. When I moved out, I was partly relieved but also scared.”

“Scared that he would have one and no one was there to help him”, Riley asked softly. 

Bozer nodded. 

They were about to continue their conversation when Bozer got a call. 

“Hey Matty.”

“Is Riley with you?”

“Yes, she’s with me. Why”, Bozer asked putting it on speaker. 

“Mac has been shot.”

“What”, they said simultaneously. 

“I got a call from Jack saying that he found Mac on the kitchen floor surrounded by blood and was shot twice in the chest. I’m on my way now.”

“We’re on our way Matty”, Riley said. 

Riley, Bozer, and Matty made it to the house at the same time. They all got out and saw paramedics pulling a stretcher and Jack was right behind them. 

“Jack”, Bozer yelled. 

Jack turned his head to see them. He gave them a thumbs up and turned his attention back to the paramedics. They got Mac into the ambulance right when the other three ran over. Jack tried to get in but was stopped. 

“I’m sorry sir, but you can’t come with us”, one of them said. 

“Please. I’m his father”, Jack said.

The other three, especially Riley could hear the brokenness in his voice. 

The paramedic looked at him. “Fine.” 

Jack climbed in as the paramedic closed the door. 

The other three watched as the ambulance drove away. 

“Did Jack seriously just say that”, Bozer asked. 

“Can you be surprised”, Riley asked. 

“Let’s follow”, Matty said. 

Mac saw flashing lights and people were surrounding him. The problem was he couldn’t make out the faces of the people. He tried to move but couldn’t. He heard a familiar a voice. He felt like his mind was playing tricks on him. He heard Jack. Was it Jack? He couldn’t tell. He doesn’t even remember how he got here. Before he could try to recollect what has happened, he fell unconscious. 

The ambulance made it to the hospital and they were rushing Mac to the operating room. One of the doctors stopped Jack before he could enter the room itself. He stood outside the room looking through the glass windows. He watched as they began to operate on Mac. 

He kept his attention on Mac when Riley and Bozer came running through the hallway. Matty was walking behind them and she was on the phone. 

“I’ve sent Phoenix agents to Macs’. They are investigating now.”

“We already know who did this”, Jack said not looking at any of them. 

“Jack, we don’t know if it was him. Mac has made many enemies in this job”, Matty said. 

“No Matty”, Jack said raising his voice. “I’ve held back on killing Murdoc for four years. The only reason I haven’t killed him is because Mac has managed to stop me from doing so. He is going to pay when I find him.”

“What are you going to do when you find him”, Bozer asked. 

“Tear him limb from limb. And make sure he feels every second of it”, Jack said turning his attention back to Mac.

They all looked through the windows and watched. As they were watching, the heart monitor began to have a constant beep. The doctors began to shock him. Bozer closed his eyes and walked away. Matty knew that he couldn’t watch this, and she walked over to comfort him. Riley began to have tears in her eyes and turned her head. Jack however was resting his hand on the window frame, but was clenching his fist. Though he didn’t want to look, he just wanted to see this through.

Fifteen minutes had passed and they were still working on Mac. They managed to find one bullet, and was now looking for the other one. Matty and Bozer went to the waiting room and they were soon followed by Jack. Matty managed to convince him to leave for now. Riley was the last to leave. 

She slowly raised her hand and put it against the window. “Don’t leave me Mac.” She dropped her hand and walked away. 

She walked into the waiting room and joined the others. Jack was pacing, not surprising. Bozer was sitting and bouncing his leg, and Matty was just sitting. She didn’t look afraid, but Riley knew that on the inside she was very afraid. 

“Has something like this ever happened before”, Bozer asked. 

“A few times. I’ve managed to get to him when it happened though”, Jack replied. 

“It’s all my fault”, Riley said. 

“What are you talking about”, Matty asked. 

“Mac and I got into a fight, and I left the house. If I stayed…”

“Then you would’ve been a target too”, Jack said. “Trust me when I say that when Mac wakes up, he’s going to tell you that he is glad you weren’t there.” 

“He’s right Riley. This isn’t your fault”, Matty said. 

“We need to find Murdoc though”, Bozer said. “We need to figure out what his next plan is going to be.”

“Bozer is right”, Jack said. 

“How do we even know that Murdoc is going to stay”, Riley asked. 

“We’ve all been targets to Murdoc”, Jack said. 

“But that was to get to Mac. He doesn’t know if Mac survived”, Bozer said. “I hate to say it, but we don’t even know if Mac is going to survive.”

“Even if, Murdoc would still want us dead because we cause him a major problem”, Matty said. 

“Mac is going to survive. Murdocs’ life depends on it”, Jack said. 

The others could tell Jack was at that point. The point where when he see’s something breakable, he will break it. 

“Calm down Jack”, Matty said. “Mac is going to be okay and we are going to find Murdoc.”

Another ten minutes passed. They would talk occasionally but it was mostly quiet. It was probably going to remain that way until a nurse walked into the room. They all stood up.

“How is he”, Jack asked. 

“He’s stable for now, and we managed to remove the two bullets”, the nurse replied. 

“Can we see him”, Riley asked. 

“I’m sorry. We can’t allow for visitors yet.”

“When can we see him”, Bozer asked. 

“When he becomes more stable.”

“What do you mean more stable”, Jack asked. “You just said that he is stable right now.”

“Yes, but we had to restart his heart twice during surgery. Until he becomes more stable with less of a chance of that happening, then no one can see him.” 

“Thank you”, Matty said. 

The nurse nodded and left. 

The team went and sat down, except Jack who continued to walk around. Over the next few hours, Bozer was in and out of sleep, Matty kept checking in on forensics to see if they had a lead on Murdoc, and Jack finally began to calm down a little bit. Only a little bit though. 

Riley however was just a mess, on the inside. Her mind was bothered by the thought of Mac dying. She remembers Mac telling her about how he sees himself dye on a mission. It wasn’t him dying that concerned her though, it was Mac dying alone that hurt her. Riley was glad that Mac could tell her things that he couldn’t tell anyone else. 

*******  
Mac and Riley are cuddled on the couch. Riley was leaning against Mac as he had his arms wrapped around her. 

“Are you okay”, Riley asked. 

“I’m great.”

“Don’t lie to me MacGyver.”

Mac laughed and kissed her cheek. “I love it when you say my name like that.”

Riley smiled. “I’ll keep saying it like that if you tell me what is going on with you.”

“I’m just trying to readjust to being back at work. I forgot how much I disliked being shot at by terrorists.” 

“Didn’t think you would forget about almost dying every day.”

Mac laughed lightly. “I guess it just made me rethink some things that I haven’t thought about in a long time because my mind just does it.”

“What is it?”

Mac sighed. “This is something I never told anybody. Not even Jack. When we’re on a mission and I’m about to do something stupid, I see myself die, every time. I can’t help it. But every time I just regret that I’m alone.”

She never looked him in the eye as he said this. She didn’t even know how to respond to this. Instead of responding verbally, she just laid her head on his shoulder, grabbed his hand, and interlaced their fingers. Mac kissed her and laid his head on hers. 

*******  
Before they all knew it, night turned to day. It was 8:00 am. 

They were all starting to wake up as a nurse walked into the waiting room. 

“How is he”, Jack asked being the first up.

“He’s stable and you all can see him.”

“Thank you”, Bozer said. 

The team walked to Macs’ room and went in. He was lying on the bed unconscious. He had a breathing tube in his mouth and his face was bruised. 

“Even after surgery, he still looks like hell”, Bozer said. 

“Getting shot isn’t pretty”, Jack said. 

Riley walked over and grabbed Macs’ hand. 

“Do we have a lead on Murdoc yet”, Riley asked. 

“No. The cameras in the area didn’t catch him leaving and forensics couldn’t find anything”, Matty said. 

“Great, we’re back to square one”, Bozer said. 

As Bozer said this, Matty got a call and walked out. 

“Unfortunately Bozer, you’re right”, Jack said looking at Mac. 

Before their conversation could continue, Matty walked back in with a concerned face. 

“I hate that face”, Jack said. 

“What is it”, Riley asked. 

“We have a mission and need to get to the Phoenix.”

“Are you serious? I’m not going anywhere”, Jack said. 

“I know Jack but you’re needed for this op. All of you are.”

“What about Mac”, Bozer asked. “If Murdoc founds out he is still alive, he might try to kill him again.”

“I thought about that. I’ll have two agents outside the door. Now we have to move. Your flight leaves in an hour.”

Bozer and Jack stayed for a minute then left. Riley kept hold of his hand.

“I love you Mac”, Riley said after kissing his forehead. 

She walked out and joined the others. 

Eight hours passed and they were back in LA. Everyone of course went back to the hospital. Luckily, they managed to survive without Mac. 

They all walked into the room and they were shocked to see Mac was wide awake. 

“Hey guys”, Mac said. 

“Mac”, Bozer said walking over and hugging him. 

“Careful Boze. I’m still healing.”

“Sorry, just excited.”

Mac smiled. “It’s alright.”

“Hey hoss.”

“Hey Jack”, Mac said hugging him. 

“Glad to see you’re okay. You just saved Murdocs' life.”

Mac gave him a questionable face. 

“Jack said that if you don’t survive, then Murdoc wouldn’t either”, Riley said walking in. 

“Oh”, Mac said. He smiled as Riley walked over to him. They embraced each other and held onto each other for a little longer. 

“I’m glad you’re okay”, Riley said. 

“I’m glad you are too”, Mac responded. 

“How are you feeling”, Matty asked. 

“Like I was shot. The feeling never changes.”

“I can agree with that”, Jack said. 

“Did you find any leads on Murdoc?”

“No. We were wondering if you remembered anything”, Bozer said. 

Mac looked at them. “Not a whole lot. I remember him saying that he’s been doing it wrong all these years and with me out of the way, it will be easier to go after you guys.”

“At least that confirmed that he is staying”, Riley said. 

“Yep, but that isn’t a good thing”, Jack said. “We need to find him soon.”

“Do you remember anything else”, Matty asked. 

“No.”

“All that matters right now is that you’re awake”, Bozer said. 

“Thanks Boze. Can you guys give Riley and I a minute?”

“Sure, but I’m going to be outside that door. Until Murdoc is caught, I’m not leaving your side”, Jack said walking out. 

Mac laughed and shook his head. 

Riley sat on the bed next to Mac. 

“I was kind of hoping we could forget about what happened”, Riley said. 

Mac smiled. “I would too but it was bound to come out. Riles, I’m sorry about…”

“No Mac. I’m the one who should apologize. I should’ve listened to Jack when he said not to bother you about the dream. I wanted to know if I could help.”

“It’s alright. At least you aren’t mad at me.”

Riley wrapped her arms around him. “I never was Mac. I loved you through it all.”

Mac reciprocated the hug. “I love you too.” 

They broke apart and kissed.

“How did you get that bruise”, Riley asked after they broke apart. 

“Murdoc punched me square in the face.”

“Why?”

“So, I couldn’t crawl to my landline.”

“Glad to see you two are good”, Jack said from the corner. 

“When did you walk in”, Mac asked. 

“Five seconds ago.” 

“You are so weird”, Riley said. 

“Thanks. Anyway, Matty and Bozer are on their way to the Phoenix.”

“Why”, Mac asked. 

“We may have finally found our lead.”

“That’s great”, Mac responded. 

“Yep. Riley, Matty wants you and me to head there now.”

“I don’t want to leave Mac.”

“I’ll be fine. Go and catch that son of a bitch. I’ll be here waiting.”

Riley smiled and kissed his cheek. She got up left. Jack was still standing there smiling at him. 

“What”, Mac asked. 

“Nothing, just glad to see you two are still doing great.”

“Will you leave.”

“Bye”, Jack said laughing. 

The team arrived at the Phoenix and was in the War Room. 

“What did you find Matty”, Riley asked. 

“One of our analysts was watching the camera feed and found that it was tampered with.”

“Why didn’t they see it before”, Jack asked. 

“It was tampered very skillfully. When you first watch it, you seem to miss the static, but the analyst managed to catch onto it as fake. He managed to fix it and now, this is the real footage.”

They all looked at the screen. 

At first, they saw an empty street. Then they saw a figure walking away from Macs’ house. It kept walking until it got to a street corner. The figure got into a car and drove off.

“How do we know that’s Murdoc”, Bozer asked. 

“We don’t, but it’s the first lead we’ve gotten in a while”, Matty said.

“She’s right. Do we have a license plate number”, Jack asked.

“No, but that is what Riley is here for.”

“The footage is pretty bad but I’ll give it a shot.”

“Good. We can’t really do anything until we get that number.”

“Does that mean we can go back to the hospital”, Jack asked. 

“Yes Jack.”

“Alright. You two coming”, Jack asked Riley and Bozer.

“Hell yeah”, Bozer said. 

Matty watched as the three walked out of the room. 

They made it to the hospital and went to Macs’ room. 

“Find your lead”, Mac asked bending a paperclip. 

“Maybe”, Riley responded. 

“At least it’s something”, Bozer said. 

“That’s true”, Mac said. 

“Once we find him, I’m going to break him”, Jack said. 

“Jack”, Mac said. 

“What?”

“You need to calm down.”

“No, I don’t. I am at the perfect amount of anger.”

“That usually isn’t a good thing”, Riley said. 

Mac and Bozer laughed. 

“This is the one bad thing about you being awake.”

“What”, Mac asked. 

“You three gang up on me.”

“Mac needed cheering up”, Bozer said. 

“I was cheered up when I saw you all were safe”, Mac said. 

“And so he survives”, Murdoc said looking through binoculars on a building across the street from the hospital.


	4. Mac+Therapy+Games

“This seriously sucks”, Mac said. 

“Why? You get to be home for a while”, Riley said bringing him a cup of coffee. 

Mac took it and kissed Riley. 

“I don’t want to be home all day. I enjoy being shot at. Sometimes.” 

Riley sat down on the couch and laid against him. “At least you have me at nights and in the mornings.” 

“That’s true. I will always love having that as a plus.”

Riley smiled. “Even if you tried, Jack and Matty wouldn’t let you walk into the Phoenix. They know that you get stressed out too much.”

“Good thing I have someone like you looking after me.”

“I love the way you show it”, Riley said kissing him. “But nothing can happen until you heal.”

“That sucks even more than rehab.”

Riley laughed and kissed his cheek.

“Mac, Riley, you home”, Jack asked as he, Bozer, and Matty walked into the house. 

“Hey guys”, Mac said. “What are you doing here?”

“We came by because we need to talk”, Bozer said. 

“Seriously?”

“Yes”, Matty said. 

“You knew they were coming, didn’t you”, Mac asked turning to Riley. 

“Maybe I did.”

“You’re lucky you are cute”, Mac said kissing her. “Now, what is this about?”

Everyone looked at each other and didn’t answer Mac. He also stayed silent waiting for them to speak. 

“I’m tired of the silence. What’s going on?”

“We want you to see a therapist”, Jack said. 

Mac laughed. “What? A therapist?”

“Yes Blondie. A therapist.”

“You all actually want me to go to a therapist?”

“We think that you need help. Especially with that dream of yours”, Jack said. 

“I can handle the dream myself. Thanks though.”

“It’s not up for debate Mac. We’ve already scheduled a few sessions for you to see a therapist”, Riley said. 

Mac sighed. “Fine. With who?”

“Dr. Cecil Rizzuto”, Bozer said handing Mac a card. 

“This says that he deals with conflict resolution. Why do I need to see a conflict resolver? This makes no sense.” 

“You’re in a conflict with yourself. We want you to get professional help”, Jack said. 

“Do I need to do this”, Mac asked turning to Matty. 

“No, but we want you to do it.”

Mac looked at everyone who were looking at him. Before he could speak, Matty’s phone buzzed. Everyone looked at her. 

“We need to get to work.”

“What’s going on”, Jack asked. 

“I’m not saying anything in front of Mac”, Matty said. 

“Why not”, he asked. 

“Your attention is going to be focused on us and not on the therapy session”, Bozer said. 

“We should get moving”, Matty said. 

They all got up and Matty, Jack, and Bozer left the house. Riley began grabbing her things while Mac was sitting on the couch looking at the card. 

“Mac”, Riley said walking over to him. 

He got up and stood in front of her. “Yeah?”

She grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. “Please take this seriously Mac. This team needs you at one hundred percent.” 

“I will take this seriously. I promise”, Mac said before he kissed her. 

“Good because I want you at a hundred percent”, Riley said kissing him. “I have to get to work.”

“Okay. I will see you tonight?”

“Depends on what the mission is.”

“Let me know.”

“I will and remember you promised”, Riley said closing the door. 

Mac smiled and went over and grabbed the card. 

“These next few weeks are going to suck.”

At the Phoenix… 

“Going back to the question I asked at Macs’, what is the mission”, Jack asked. 

“We’ve been given intel that there is a weapons deal going down in the next twenty-four hours by a need to know group of terrorists.” 

“What do you mean need to know group”, Bozer asked. 

“Well, you three will be accompanied to a former MI6 agent, now leader of Spearhead Operations. He has been hunting this group of terrorists for the past three years and he wants our help to catch them.”

“Sounds interesting. When are we going to get to meet this dude”, Jack asked. 

“Right now”, a man with a British accent said walking into the War Room. 

Riley, Jack and Bozer turned around. 

“My name is Russ Taylor. We will be working together for just this mission and then probably never speak to each other again. Now we have no time to waste.”

They watched as Russ left the room. 

“This is going to be fun”, Bozer said. 

“I have a strange feeling about this dude”, Jack said. 

“Yeah? Well hold it in Dalton and go join Russ”, Matty ordered. 

“Yes ma’am”, Riley said already walking out. 

Mac walked into an office building and walked down the hall. He walked to a door that had a sign that read ‘Cecil Rizzuto’. Before he knocked on the door, he checked his phone. He was hoping that someone would text him or Riley would let him know that she would be staying. They must really want him out of the loop completely until he got his dream figured out. 

He knocked on the door and walked in. He saw someone was dusting shelves.

“Mr. Rizzuto?”

“I had a dream when I was a child that I would help others understand their colleagues and themselves.”

“What? I’m looking for Dr. Rizzuto.” 

“I had a dream that I was flying in a jet and then falling to the earth.”

“Okay. I’m going to go.”

“Dreams can interpreted in many different ways.”

Mac looked at him. “Are you Dr. Rizzuto?”

“That’s me”, he said extending his hand. 

“Okay then. I’m Angus MacGyver”, Mac said shaking his hand. 

“Well Mr. MacGyver, why don’t you sit down. Your boss gave me a call and I know about the whole government thing and she told me your dream problems. She is a scary woman.”

“You haven’t met her”, Mac said smiling. 

“No and I’m glad, but after that call, I began thinking. Your case can be one of many. For right now, I want to describe your dream to me. I just want what you remember right away.”

“The dream started when my team and I entered an abandoned warehouse…”

*****  
“Why is the name of the organization we’re dealing with on a need to know basis”, Jack asked. 

He was in the passenger seat while Russ was driving. Riley and Bozer were in the backseat listening. 

“Because I am choosing to keep I that way.”

“It would be easier to complete this mission if we had all the information.”

“Unfortunately, none of you will get the information. All you need to know is that this organization is having a major weapons deal and it may be our only chance to catch them completely.”

“Matty told us that you have been chasing these guys for three years. What do you mean that this may be our only chance”, Bozer asked. 

“These guys hide in the shadows most of the time. They rarely ever do exchanges like this and I’ve been trying to catch them in the act. Every time I think I’m about to finally catch them, I found that it was just a person they hired to do the deal or just a low-end member of the organization”, Russ said. “This may finally be the day I catch them and put a stop to this.”

“You seem really connected to this”, Riley said. 

“I have my reasons. I just don’t feel comfortable explaining them right now.”

“This black figure shot my friends and then my girlfriend. He took off his hood and I saw me. He told me that this is possible and I know what this means.” 

“And then what happened?”

“My girlfriend woke me up.”

Rizzuto nodded. “That is one insane dream.”

“Can it mean anything?”

“There are many ways to look at dreams. I’m going to take a long shot here and say that this dream came about because of your job?”

Mac nodded. 

“Sometimes dreams can be alternate realities that your brain plays for you. It shows you what could’ve happened.”

“The dream that I explained, we never had a mission like that.”

“Okay. Another way to explain dreams is your future, even if that isn’t exactly how it’s going to happen.” 

“Are you saying that my dream might actually mean that I…”

“No. That isn’t what I’m saying. What I’m saying is that something might happen to your friends and that you are going to blame yourself, thus causing your dreaming showing you as the killer.” 

“Are there any other ways to interrupt dreams?”

“Yes. This dream could mean nothing. You could’ve had this dream because your job is so demanding.”

Mac stayed silent. 

“I don’t want to keep you much longer, but I want you to understand that in a job like yours and what you see and experience daily, you just need to remember that this is just a dream. I could even be wrong on the things I told you.”

“Thank you”, Mac said getting up. 

“One more thing.”

“Yes?”

“When I got the call from your boos, she said that you never told any of your friends about that dream. Next time you have a dream or even nightmare like that, tell them. They can help you just as much as I can.”

“Will do”, Mac said leaving. “By the way, the bills for our sessions are on the Phoenix Foundation.”

When Mac got home, his phone buzzed. He grabbed it out to see a text from Riley. 

‘Hey Mac, hope the session went well. I won’t be able to come over tonight.’

‘Okay. Just let me know when you get back.’

‘I’ll be over the instant debriefing is over.’

‘I’m sure you will. I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

Mac put the phone down. He was upset that Riley wasn’t going to be with him tonight, but he’s even more upset that he isn’t on the mission. He knows that he could be useful. 

“Hey, you alright”, Bozer asked. 

“Yeah. I’m just concerned about Mac. What if he has another nightmare? We aren’t there to help him.” 

“Let us just hope that the therapist is helping him.”

“One can only hope.” 

“We need you two to focus”, Russ said walking over to the two. 

“We are focused”, Bozer said. 

“Good. Riley, can you hack into the warehouse?”

“I’m doing it now.” 

“Alright.”

“I have a question”, Bozer said. 

“What?”

“I know why Jack is here and why Riley is here. Why am I here?”

“I don’t know. Matilda forced me to bring you along.” 

“Seriously Matty?”

“Yes, I did. You needed to get back into the field.”

“That’s mean Matty”, Bozer whined. “I have plenty of field experience.”

“Not with a British man”, Jack said. 

“Did you seriously just say that”, Russ asked. 

“Yes, I did.” 

“We don’t need to argue about this right now”, Matty said. “Riley, are you in the system?”

“I’m in the warehouse security system.”

“What do you see”, Russ asked. 

“Nothing. There are just crates. I don’t see anything else.”

“Did we catch them before the sale”, Bozer asked. 

“There is a chance of that. We are still on the road though to the warehouse”, Russ said. “Riley, can you keep an eye on the warehouse. We need to know if they show up.”

“Got it.”

They drove another eight hours. A very uncomfortable trip. Bozer had fallen asleep, Riley was trying to stay awake. Which meant she would periodically text Mac. No work talk. Jack was on the verge of falling asleep, and Russ was perfectly awake. He was driving, so he had to be. 

Mac was trying everything he could to keep himself busy that didn’t have strenuous work. Along with fixing some small things around the house, he was trying to come up with the way to tell the others about his dream. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy. 

As he was thinking, his doorbell rang. ‘Oh shit’, he thought to himself. He looked around and found a pipe. He grabbed and walked to the door. He opened it slowly to see nobody standing there. He looked around and then looked down. There was a letter. He picked it up and went inside. He opened the letter and began reading it. 

“To MacGyver, so glad that you survived. It just means that I get to have more fun with you. Can’t wait till we play our next game. Hope it is soon. Make sure that your friends know that you all are being watched.”

“What the hell.”

Mac began looking around and got suspicious. He considered going to the Phoenix to show Matty the letter. He forgot about the stress and everything else that was holding him back from wanting to know about the mission. This letter is more important. 

He got into his car and began driving. ‘How much does Murdoc know’, Mac thought. 

*****  
The team and Russ finally made it to the warehouse. They parked a few blocks away to avoid detection. 

“We’re here”, Russ said. 

“Good. Let’s take these bastards down”, Jack said. 

“Riley, how are the cameras looking”, Russ asked. 

“The warehouse is still clear.”

“That’s good. We can catch them before they do the deal. We can also catch the terrorist group and whoever is buying the weapons”, Bozer said.

“What do we do”, Jack asked. 

“Bozer and Riley will stay in the car and provide overwatch. Jack, you are going to take the front. I will take the back. We can render the weapons useless and make our job a lot easier.” 

“Good plan. Let’s go”, Jack said exiting the vehicle. 

Riley and Bozer watched as the two men got out and began going to the warehouse. Bozer watched Riley keep typing before she just stopped. 

“What?”

“I don’t know. Something is wrong with the cameras.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The cameras have been tampered with. This is what it really looks like”, Riley said turning her screen to show Bozer. 

They saw a dozen of men on the inside of the building. They were all well hidden and had their guns pointed towards the entrances. There were men by the entrances waiting. 

“We need to warn Russ and Jack”, Bozer said. 

“Jack. Jack! Jack, do you copy? Russ, do you copy?”

“Why can’t we reach them”, Bozer asked. 

“These guys must be jamming our comm signals.”

“We need to go warn them”, Bozer said opening the door. 

“Wait”, Riley said grabbing Bozer by the arm. “If we go after them, there is a chance we will be captured too. And then they will have to deal with protecting us along with themselves. Our best bet is to get word to Matty.” 

“How? Our comm signals are jammed.”

Riley began looking around. She smiled and got out of the car. Bozer with a quizzical look, went after her. He watched as she began tampering with an old radio. 

“Mind if I ask what you are doing?”

“You never ask Mac that question.”

“I know that, but Mac uses big words and makes everything sound all nerdy. I figure that you would be nicer to my brain.”

Riley laughed. “Hand me that rod.”

Bozer grabbed it and handed it to Riley. “Are you going to tell me?”

“Do you remember when Murdoc held Jack, Thornton, and I at gunpoint in the junkyard?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, Murdoc was using his automatic rifles that were receiving orders from a remote. In order to stop the signals that were going from the remote to the rifles, Mac used a radio to send a stronger signal to shut down the signal.”

“How is this relevant?”

“I am going to essentially do the same thing. The terrorists must be using a nearby satellite to send a signal that stops any communication within a certain area. We don’t know where that signal ends, so using the radio and this rod, I can send a stronger signal and get word to Matty. And if we are lucky, hopefully Jack and Russ before they enter the trap.”

Bozer nodded. “When did you turn into Mac?”

“I never turned into Mac. I just understand him.”

“And you’re the only person that does.” 

Riley smiled as she finished putting everything together. 

“This should hopefully work.”

“Hopefully?”

“To be fair, I’m not Mac.” 

“Turn that thing on.” 

Riley turned it on and nothing happened. 

“Is it working”, Bozer asked. 

“It’s about damn time you guys make contact with me”, Matty said. 

Riley and Bozer smiled and laughed. “I can’t believe it worked”, Riley said. 

“It looks like you are learning a lot from Mac”, Matty said. 

“I guess so, but we have a problem.”

“What is it?”

“We can’t make contact with Jack and Russ.”

“Why not? I thought you said that this could make our signal stronger”, Bozer said. 

“Like I said before, I’m not Mac. They must be closer to the terrorists signal, which means that we can’t warn them that they are heading into a trap.”

“I’ll call the local police and get them to the warehouse now. You two need to stay away until the police make it. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes ma’am”, they said. 

Jack and Russ made it to the warehouse. Jack began making his way to the front as Russ began moving to the back. When they got to the entrances, they entered at the same time. They began making their way to the middle of the building. Before they made it, terrorists came out of nowhere and surrounded the two men. 

Mac made it to the Phoenix in record time. He ran through the building and got to the War Room. He opened the door to see Matty just got off a call. 

“Mac? What are you doing here?”

“I was at home when my doorbell rang. I opened the door to see no one was there. I looked down and found this letter. I read it and I think it is from Murdoc”, Mac said at an insane speed. 

“Slow down Blondie. Start over.”

“I got this letter from Murdoc”, Mac said handing Matty the letter. 

Matty took it and read it. 

“You didn’t see anyone leave or anything?”

“No.”

“Good choice coming over here.”

“Matty, what do we do?”

“I don’t know. Stay here until the others return from the op. This needs to be a discussion we have with everyone.” 

Mac nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. He took a few paperclips and began bending them. “Speaking of the op, can I know what is going on?”

Matty turned to him with a half-smile. “If you’re going to be in here, then you may have to. The team is working with a former MI6 agent to take down a terrorist group. I lost communication with them when they entered the town. When Riley and Bozer got communication up and running, they told me that Jack and Russ are walking into a trap.” 

Mac nodded in understanding. 

“Look who decided to join us”, one of the terrorists said. He walked over to the two men and stood in front of Russ. “Nice of you to finally join us Russ Taylor.”

“You knew we were coming?”

“Of coarse I did. Why else would I set up this fake weapons deal? You were always quick to act when it came to us. I knew I could use that to finally capture you. I can tell by the look in your eye that you still remember what happened.” 

“You know I do.”

“Good. It was meant to hurt you internally.”

“What do you plan on doing with us”, Jack asked. 

The man looked at Jack and walked over to him. “I don’t believe we’ve met. What is your name?”

“My name is something that you are going to have to earn princess”, Jack said in a mocking tone. 

The man looked at a few other men as he began laughing. He turned and hit Jack in the gut. Jack fell to his knees grunting. 

“Do be smart with me. What is your name?”

“My name is Tony Stark and I am Iron Man.” 

The man hit him again and turned to Russ. 

“Why didn’t you team up with someone who isn’t a smart ass?”

“I have respect for people that can make jokes”, Russ replied. 

“Glad you have respect for him. Hope you have that same respect at his funeral.” 

“Why does Jack keep getting hit”, Bozer asked. 

He and Riley were watching the scene through the security cameras. 

“Because he can’t shut up”, Matty said. 

“That isn’t why”, Mac said getting up and putting the paperclips on the table in the form of a sniper rifle. 

“Mac”, Bozer and Riley asked. 

“Hey guys.”

“What are you doing at the Phoenix”, Riley asked. 

“I can explain later. As I was saying, Jack isn’t getting hit because he can’t shut up. He is getting hit because he is buying you two time.” 

“Time for what”, Bozer asked. 

“He knows that you can see what is happening. He also knows that you would tell Matty, who would then call the local pd. He is trying to buy time for them to arrive.”

“How do you know this”, Matty asked. 

“I’ve worked with the guy for too long.”

“Do you know how long he can last”, Riley asked. 

“Why?”

“He is getting hit every two seconds”, Bozer said. 

Mac sighed. “Jack can last long, but not forever.” 

As they were talking, three police cars pulled up next to Riley and Bozer. 

“I’m chief Russel. Are you Webbers' people?”

“That’s us”, Riley said. 

“Good. She told us what was going on. Can I see the camera feed?” 

Riley handed the chief the computer. 

“I count about eighteen soldiers. We need to use brutal force.” 

“Are you sure that it’s safe? They have prisoners”, Bozer said. 

“Are those prisoners trained to handle these sorts of situations?” 

“Yes”, Riley replied. 

“Then they will be fine”, the chief said turning his head to the other officers. “Get your gear ready. We’re going in full breach.” 

“Is a full breach a good idea”, Matty asked Mac as they watched the officers go to the warehouse. 

“Not in the slightest. There is a chance that four to six men will escape in the chaos. The boss is in front of Jack which means that Jack can take him. There are risks to the breach though.” 

“Do you have any ideas?”

“Nope. Just hope that this plan goes according to …plan.” 

Jack hit the ground again. Blood was coming out of his mouth and he spit some out. A man grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. 

“This can all go away if you just tell me the truth. What is your name?” 

“Sorry. Only my foot can give proper introductions.” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Bend over and I’ll show you”, Jack said winking at him. 

Before the man could retaliate, two smoke grenades were thrown into the warehouse. The building filled with smoke pretty quickly. 

Jack took that opportunity to knock out the guy behind him, then the boss in front of him. He took the guy by the shirt and punched in the nose. The guy fell to the ground. As he tried to get up, Jack kicked him to the ground again. The guy laid there struggling to get up and Jack crouched down. 

“I’m glad I got the chance to show you what I meant.” 

Officers began arresting the guys that surrendered as a few other ones were chasing the few terrorists that managed to escape the building. 

“Jack”, Riley yelled. 

Jack turned as he wrapped his arms around Riley. “I’m okay Ri. I promise.” 

“I’m good too”, Russ said walking over to the group. 

“You weren’t injured as bad as our friend here”, Bozer said grabbing Jack into a hug. 

Russ smiled at them. “You all look like an amazing team. It would’ve been nice to get to work with all of you though.” 

“MacGyver would’ve loved to meet you”, Jack said. 

“What are you going to do now Russ”, Bozer asked. 

“I don’t know. I’ve spent so much time hunting these guys that I never really focused on what was important.” 

“If you feel comfortable enough, what made you so obsessed with catching these guys”, Riley asked. 

“They took something very important away from me.” 

“What did they take”, Bozer asked. 

“My family. I had a wife and daughter. These guys killed them both. The memory of seeing their bodies on the floor has never left my mind.”

“We’re sorry Russ. At least you can now have piece knowing that justice has been served”, Jack said. 

Russ smiled. “Thank you. All of you. I really appreciate the help. Tell Matty ‘thank you’ for me.” 

“Will do, but where are you going”, Riley asked. 

“I need to report in with my other team and tell them the good news. Besides, I’m going to drop you all off at the airport and pay for your plane tickets back to LA. It’s a lot better than those long hours in the car.” 

The three were finally back in LA. They walked into the War Room to see Mac and Matty were talking. 

“There he is”, Bozer said. 

“Hey Boze.”

“I thought we had a deal”, Jack said in a serious but friendly tone. 

“We did, but there is a reason why I am here.” 

“Mac”, Riley said grabbing him in a tight hug. 

“Hey beautiful”, Mac whispered in her ear. 

“What are you doing here?”

Mac looked at Matty. 

“I hate that look”, Jack said. “You two know something that we aren’t going to like.” 

“You in particular won’t like it”, Mac said. 

“What does that mean?”

Mac grabbed the letter off the table and handed it to Jack. He read it and his face went serious. 

“You can’t be serious? Is this a joke?” 

“What”, Bozer asked. 

Jack handed the letter to Bozer. Riley got next to him and read it too. Their faces also went serious. 

“Did that lunatic do anything to you”, Jack asked. 

“No. He just left the note on my porch.” 

“We need to find him soon”, Jack growled. 

“We will Jack”, Matty said. 

“What are we going to do till then. Murdoc says that he is watching us”, Bozer said. 

“I don’t know, but what I do know is that Mac isn’t staying at his house.”

“Agreed”, Jack said. 

“Yeah”, Bozer said.

“What? Come on guys.” 

“Mac, it’s for your own safety”, Riley said. “You can stay with me.”

“We can run by your house so you can grab what you need”, Jack said. 

Mac looked at everyone. “Okay.”

“Glad that we got that settled”, Matty said. “Go and be safe.” 

Everyone left the War Room. Bozer returned to his apartment carefully keeping an eye out. Jack, Riley, and Mac went to Macs’ so he can grab his things. 

When Mac and Riley got to Rileys’ apartment after dropping Jack off, they both settled on the couch. 

“How was your day besides the letter”, Riley asked. 

“Boring. Although the therapy session was interesting.”

“Really? Do you want to talk to me about it?”

“Actually, I need to talk to everyone, but I can do that tomorrow.” 

“How are you feeling about the dream?”

“My mind is a little more at ease, but it’s not going to stop worrying.” 

“Do you want to watch a movie or do something else to keep your mind off the dream for a while?”

“With you, anytime.” 

Riley smiled and kissed him. 

*****

“Oh Matilda. Thinking that you could hide Boy Scout from me hmm”, Murdoc said from outside Riley’s apartment building. “This is only getting better.”


	5. Riley+CIA+Computer

“How is this possible?”

“Don’t be surprised. You know how this is possible. You also know what this means.”

“NO! It can’t be.”

“Unfortunately, it is.” 

*****

“Mac”, Riley said rubbing his arm. “Mac, wake up.” 

Mac slowly opened his eyes to see Riley had a cup of coffee in her hands and another one was a stand next to the bed. 

“Hey, what time is it?”

“It’s eight. I already called Matty and told her we’re going to be late.” 

Mac sat up and grabbed the coffee cup off the stand. “I can’t believe I slept in again.” 

“It’s not your fault your Mac.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I know that you had the dream again. I felt you stirring next to me.”

“I’m sorry Riles.” 

“Mac, it has been a week since you told us about the dream and every night since, you’ve had the same dream.” 

“It’s scaring me. What if the dream never goes away? What if it turns into my actual fear? I can’t lose you guys. I…I can’t lose you.” 

“I promise you won’t lose me Mac.” 

“This dream shows me as the killer. Which means that I may cause everyone’s death.” 

“No, you won’t. I thought those sessions with Cecil Rizzuto were helping.” 

“They are. Its just that I feel like even with all the help, I can’t seem to focus on anything else but the dream. It’s ruining my life. I feel like I’m pushing you all away.” 

Riley frowned and grabbed Macs’ hands. “You can try to push me away, but I will find a way to hold on to you.” 

Mac laughed lightly. “Thank you Riles.” 

Riley smiled and kissed him. “You might want to finish that cup of coffee so we can get to work. That way you can avoid having Matty haunt your nightmares.” 

“Now that sounds like a plan.” 

Thirty minutes later, Mac and Riley made it to the Phoenix. Luckily Jack and Bozer weren’t in the War Room yet. The four of them walked in to see Matty had just gotten off a phone call. 

“You alright Matty”, Jack asked. 

“No. I just got a very disturbing call.” 

“From who”, Mac asked. 

“The director of the CIA.” 

“Don’t like where this is going”, Bozer said. 

“Same here”, Riley said. “What was the call about?” 

Matty stayed silent. The others began looking at each other. 

“Matty, what the hell is going on”, Jack asked. 

“The CIA directorate of analysis and mission center was hacked forty-five minutes ago.” 

“That isn’t good”, Mac said. “Why were we called?”

“They want our help to discover who did the hack.” 

“Then let’s get going”, Mac said. 

“Not you Mac. You’re still healing”, Matty said. 

“Hold on Matty”, Jack said. “Mac may be healing but his brain can still come in handy.”

“Fine. Mac can go, but no strenuous work.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

Six and a half-hours later…

Mac, Riley, and Jack made it to the CIA headquarters. 

“Why couldn’t the hack have been in the CIA field office in LA”, Riley asked. 

“Because life is never that easy”, Jack replied. 

“You three must be from the Phoenix Foundation”, a man in a black suit said walking over to them. “I’m director Evans.” 

“Director Evans, it’s good to meet you”, Jack said extending his hand. 

“You must be Dalton. I’ve read your file from when you worked here.” 

“I hope that is a good thing.” 

“It never is”, Mac said. “I’m MacGyver and this is Riley.” 

“Hi. I take it that you must be the hacker”, Evans said shaking Riley’s hand. 

“Yes. That’s me.” 

“Good. We need to get to the analysis department.” 

They were all walking and passed many CIA agents that looked to be stressed out and were all over the place. 

“You get hacked once and the whole building falls apart”, Jack said. 

“That’s because here, getting hacked is a very serious problem. Especially since the two departments that were hacked have very sensitive files. Some that are above top secret.” 

“Do you know what was taken”, Riley asked. 

“No. We’ve been locked out of our system. Some of our analysts are using back doors in the system to try and find what was stolen. The problem is that our back doors are older systems.”

“Which means it takes longer to access”, Riley said. 

“Exactly. Our analysts have been trained to use the newer systems.” 

“Riles, do you think you can get into the system and find what was stolen”, Mac asked. 

“I can give it a shot.” 

“Do you think it was an inside job”, Jack asked. 

“I have no idea. To be honest, you three coming here is the best news we’ve gotten since the hack. I don’t want anyone starting leads yet until we can at least get access into the system and know what was stolen.” 

“Why the wait”, Riley asked. 

“Having analysts focus on finding who did it compared to what was stolen is a big difference. To me it was no competition.” 

The four made it to the analyst department. They saw everyone was all over the place. 

“Is the mission center the same way”, Mac asked. 

“Unfortunately yes.” 

“If I can get access to your system, I may able to find what was stolen.” 

Riley began typing away while Mac held her laptop. No desk was free since everyone was working. Five minutes later she was in. 

“Got it”, Riley said. 

“That fast? Some of these agents have been trying to get in for the past seven hours.” 

“She’s faster and better than most”, Jack said. 

“How long will it take to find what was stolen”, Evans asked. 

“I don’t know yet. I’m getting every other computer in the room off the virus.” 

“How come your system never picked up on someone being in the system”, Mac asked. 

“I have no idea. It took us ten minutes before we realized we were being hacked. Before we could shut them out of the system, the virus shut us out.” 

The other computers in the room began to reboot. 

“Sir, we are back in the system”, one of the analysts said. 

“Can we figure out what was stolen”, he asked the same man. 

“It may take us some time.” 

“While they do that, we need to get to the missions center”, Evans said to the group. 

“Let’s get going”, Jack said. 

Before they could leave, a woman spoke up. “Director, you need to see this.” 

The three looked at Evans. 

“Here”, Mac said handing Evans a comm link. “We can head to the missions center and you stay to figure out what’s going on.” 

“Okay”, Evans said taking the comms and putting it in his ear. “Luke, take them to the missions center.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Luke got them to the missions center and went back to the analysis department. 

“The director wasn’t kidding”, Jack said. “This is just as bad.” 

“They don’t have the same problem though”, Riley said. 

“What do you mean”, Mac asked. 

“These computers are already working and are completely in the system. Some of the computers in the analysis department are still rebooting.” 

“Riley’s correct”, Evans said over comms. “The missions center was the target, but not in the same way.” 

“How was it not in the same way”, Matty asked joining the conversation. 

“I don’t want to talk about this with other people around. I need you three to meet me in my office.” 

“We’re on our way”, Jack said. 

The three made it to the office. They walked in and saw the director had put his phone down. 

“I called the agent that found what was stolen and told her not to say anything.” 

“Why? What was stolen”, Mac asked. 

“Three years ago, two CIA agents were sent to Beijing, China. They were told to protect a US diplomat that had found evidence that two Chinese military leaders were planning to assassinate the Chinese president. Before they could get word to us or the president, the diplomat and one of the agents were shot dead. The other agent was hit in the arm but managed to get away.”

“I don’t see the connection”, Jack said. 

“The connection is that the evidence that the CIA agent brought back was a jump drive that had the evidence stored in it. It was copied into our system and the jump drive was put in an evidence locker.” 

“So they hack the missions center to get rid of evidence of their plans and now they’re going to destroy the jump drive”, Mac asked. 

“That’s where you’re wrong. Two months ago, the same agent that was shot in the arm managed to find one of the military leaders. His trial is tomorrow.” 

“And the evidence that would’ve made him guilty just disappeared”, Riley said. 

“Exactly.” 

“That still doesn’t explain why you wanted to keep it a secret”, Jack said. 

“China isn’t necessarily one of our friends Jack”, Mac said. 

“Mac is right. The diplomat came across the evidence of the military leaders’ plans”, Matty said. 

“Yes and if word ever got to my superiors about this…”

“Then you would lose your job and anyone affiliated would be taken down too”, Mac said. 

Evans nodded. 

“What do we do”, Jack asked. 

“What you were sent there to do”, Matty said. “Find the hackers.” 

“That may be easier than you think”, Riley said. “The hackers destroyed the digital evidence. They still have to destroy the jump drive.” 

“Riley is right. Where is the evidence locker”, Mac asked. 

“It’s in a storage house about an hour north of the city. I’ll call the guards and let them know.” 

“Got it. We need to get to the storage house”, Jack said. 

“Are we forgetting an important question”, Jack asked as they were driving. 

“What is it”, Riley asked. 

“Why would they target both departments?”

“Doesn’t the analysis department run the computer system for the whole building”, Mac asked. 

“Yes”, Evans said over comms. 

“The missions center finds out that they are being hacked and tell the analysis department. Before they could do anything, the virus shuts them out”, Riley said. 

“When it shut them out, it shut everybody out. But since the analysis department had the initial virus, every other system could get back on when Riley rebooted the system”, Mac said. 

“Does that answer your question Jack”, Matty asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Hey Matty”, Mac asked. 

“What Mac?”

“How come I haven’t heard Bozers’ voice?” 

“That is a good question”, Riley said. 

“He would’ve wanted to stay, but I needed him to do some prosthetics for a tac team I’m sending to Istanbul.” 

“Makes sense why I didn’t hear anyone asking questions”, Jack said laughing. 

Mac and Riley joined in the laugh. 

“We are almost there”, Jack said. “About ten minutes away.” 

“Any chance you can hurry”, Evans asked. 

“Why”, Mac asked. 

“I just got a call from one of the guards at the storage building. He said that his partner was killed and before he could say anything else, the call was cut.” 

“Dammit”, Jack said slamming his foot on the pedal. 

“You need to make sure that they don’t get the evidence. It’s a miracle that we aren’t in an international incident at the moment. That evidence being destroyed just may cause that problem”, Evans said. 

“Don’t worry. We can handle it. I promise”, Jack said. 

“Jack, don’t make promises like that”, Matty said. 

“Why not? We’ve handled worse than this.” 

“That’s true, but with different circumstances”, Riley said. 

“You all do realize that I can hear you”, Evans asked. 

“Yes. We can handle it though”, Mac said. 

The three of them made it to the storage building. Riley and Mac got out first. Jack was about to get out when they heard and saw a motorcycle leaving the building. 

“That must be the guy we are looking for”, Riley said. 

“Jack, go after him. Riley and I will stay here and look for anything that can help us.” 

“On it”, Jack said getting back in the car and driving off. 

Riley and Mac walked to the building. There was a guards’ body by the door. They walked past him and walked in. 

“Where do we start”, Riley asked. 

They were looking at a shelves and shelves of boxes with numbers. 

“I have no idea. Let’s just start looking around.” 

*****  
“I hate chasing guys on motorcycles”, Jack said. 

“Why”, Mac asked looking through a box. 

“Because they are faster than me.” 

“Most people are Jack”, Riley said. 

Jack heard Mac start laughing. “Very funny you two. You find anything?” 

“Nothing. There are many boxes to look through”, Riley said. 

“I can help with that”, Evans said. “We record what evidence is put in what box.” He began typing. “It’s in box 47C.” 

Mac walked through the aisles. “Got it and something else.” 

“What”, Riley asked walking over. “Oh, that’s not good.” 

“What is it”, Matty asked. 

“The jump drive is destroyed”, Mac said. 

“What? So, am I chasing this guy for nothing”, Jack asked. 

Mac got up and began looking around. “No. Keep following him.” 

“Why Mac? There is no point”, Riley said. 

“If that guy hacked the CIA system, then wouldn’t he had seen where the drive was?” 

“Yes. Why?”

“There was a seven minute time period from when Evans got the call from the guard to us getting here and seeing the guy drive away. Since he knew where the drive was, then why did it take so long for him to leave?” 

“What would’ve taken seven minutes”, Evans asked. 

“Downloading something into a computer”, Riley said. 

Mac looked her. 

“What if there is something in the drive that the analysts missed. Something that they need to carry out their plan”, Riley said. 

“That would make sense”, Matty said. 

“Alright. I will keep chasing this guy”, Jack said. 

“How far behind are you”, Mac asked. 

“About ten to fifteen feet.” 

“Riley and I can cut him off.”

“How”, Matty asked. 

“Using one of the guards’ cars.” 

“Hurry. I’m losing this guy”, Jack said. 

“I can use a nearby satellite and get the guy’s location”, Riley said. 

“Good. Let’s go.” 

Mac broke the window to one of the cars and got in. Riley got in on the passenger side. He drove out and began driving in Jack’s direction. 

“We need to get ahead of him”, Mac said. 

“Working on it”, Riley said. “In two miles, make a left.” 

“Got it.” 

Riley nudged his shoulder. He looked at her and she turned off her comms. He did the same. 

“What”, he asked. 

“You’ve been doing really good throughout the mission even after your dream this morning.” 

Mac smiled. “I have you to thank for that Riles. I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

Riley smiled softly. “You never have to thank me for anything.” 

“Yes, I do. Without you I would have had to deal with Jack and Bozer. That isn’t easy. With you helping me, its different. You understand me on a level that the others don’t.” 

“Hey”, Riley said grabbing Macs’ hand that wasn’t on the wheel. “You never have to thank me for anything. I love helping you.”

Mac smiled. “We better put our comms back in before Matty calls.” 

“Good idea.” 

They put their comms in as Jack started talking. “Where are you two?” 

“We’re almost there Jack. Mac take the next right.” 

“On it.” 

Mac took the right and began driving straight. 

“Keep going straight and then you will be on the street that the motorcyclist is on.” 

“Good.” 

“What’s your plan Mac”, Jack asked. 

“Do you see a street in front of you that breaks off in two directions?”

“Yes.” 

“I’m going to stop in front of the turns and hopefully he will crash into the car.” 

“That’s insane”, Jack said. 

“I know. Once I stop, Riles, I need you to get out.” 

“Okay.” 

Mac drove and made it to the street. He stopped and got out. Riley got out as well. 

“Jack keep following him”, Mac said. 

The motorcyclist kept driving when he saw the car. Before he could make a move, he crashed right into it. Jack drove up to him and got out. 

“Don’t make any stupid moves”, Jack said pointing his gun at the guy. 

Mac walked over carefully and grabbed the backpack. He opened it and grabbed out the laptop and handed it to Riley. She began typing on it.

“You will never break the code”, the man said. 

“I’d shut up if I were you dumbass”, Jack said. 

“Can you crack it”, Mac asked. 

“It will take me a while but yes. The evidence is safe.”

“Good job. All of you”, Evans said.

Two hours later, Mac, Riley, and Jack were back at the CIA headquarters. They were waiting in Evans’ office. 

“That was fun”, Jack said. 

“Chasing a Chinese terrorist that wanted to kill his own president”, Mac asked. 

“Yep. Did you not have fun?” 

“Your definition of fun needs to be changed”, Riley said. 

“You too. I’m not sure if I’m the one who needs to change the definition of fun.” 

Mac and Riley began laughing. 

Two minutes later, Evans walked in. 

“Thank you. All of you. He confessed to doing the hack and aiding in the murder attempt of the US president.” 

“Wait. Did you just say US president”, Mac asked. 

“Yes. The US diplomat that got the evidence must’ve been in a hurry and assumed it was an attempt to kill the Chinese president.” 

“Awesome. We just saved our president”, Jack said. 

“I hope we get a chance to work together again”, Evans said. 

“I’m sure we will”, Mac said shaking his hand. 

The three walked out of the office and walked out of the building. 

“We can either stay here the night or spend six hours on a flight home”, Jack said. 

“Let’s just head home. I got a call from Bozer saying that he has prepared a late night dinner for us when we get back”, Mac said. 

“It’s going to be like nine when we get back”, Riley said. 

“That’s what late night means”, Jack said walking towards their car.

“Thanks Jack”, Riley said. 

Mac walked over wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and kissed her. 

“You did an amazing job Riles. That mission was only successful because you were there.” 

Riley smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked back to the car. 

They made it back to LA and went to Bozers’ apartment for their late night dinner. 

“Smells amazing Boze”, Jack said walking in. 

“Thanks. After Matty told me the mission went well, I decided to make you guys a celebratory dinner.” 

“I’m excited to eat. Haven’t had much to eat”, Mac said. 

“That’s good because I made your favorite.” 

“Sweet.” 

The four of them ate and talked. Bozer finally had time to ask his questions. 

A few hours later, Mac and Riley left. Jack fell asleep on the couch and no one wanted to wake him. They made it back to Rileys’ apartment. 

“I need sleep”, Mac said walking towards the bedroom. “You coming?” 

“I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Riley grabbed her things and walked to the bedroom. She walked in and saw Mac was sitting in the bed bending a paperclip. 

“What are you making?”

“Just a little present for you”, Mac said handing her the creation. 

She took it and looked at it. It was in the shape of a heart but a little more advanced. 

“It’s beautiful”, she said getting next to him. 

“Glad you like it”, Mac said before kissing her. “Tomorrow I’m going to talk to Matty about hunting Murdoc. We need to find him.” 

“As long as the rest of us help you.” 

“This time I will listen.” 

Riley laughed. “I love you Mac.” 

“Love you too Riles.”


	6. Murdoc+Meaning

“How are you feeling today Mr. MacGyver”, Rizzuto asked. 

“Better, I guess.” 

“Did you have the dream again last night?” 

“Not last night.” 

“Good. Then we are having progress.” 

“How is still having the dream, progress?”

“Think about it. The last time we talked, you said that you kept having the same dream every night. Now it’s on again, off again. See, progress.” 

“Can’t argue with that.” 

“I’ve been wondering, have you discovered a meaning to the dream yet?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” 

Rizzuto nodded. 

“I am trying to discover its meaning though. If that’s what you are asking.” 

“Why?”

“Why what?”  
“Why are you trying to discover the meaning?”

“I feel that if I discover the meaning, then I would stop having the dream of me killing my friends.” 

“Okay. I want you to answer this question with one hundred percent honesty. Have you ever felt responsible for someone else’s death before?” 

Mac felt his brain go into overdrive. He began seeing their deaths all over again. He watches as the building Pena just walked into explode. He watches as the water overtakes Zoe. Then the elevator falls into the basement floor. He begins to think of the things he could’ve done differently. 

Rizzuto stares at Mac. He sees that tears begin to form in Macs’ eyes. He sees tears begin to stream down his face. 

“I take it that I hit a nerve”, Rizzuto asks. 

It took a second for Mac to snap out of it. “A little bit.” 

“I think I may have found the source of your dream.”

“Wait. Seriously?”

“Yes. The fact that you never answered my question proves that I’m right.”

Mac gave him a quizzical look.

“When I asked the question, you got stuck in your head. With your background, you’ve had to deal with a lot of death. You blame yourself for them. My point is, your brain decided to manifest those supposed failures and create them into a dream. A dream where you feel like you kill your friends. The friends you told me were involved in the dream are the closest people you hold to you, correct?” 

“Yes.” 

“That means that you’ve seen yourself fail others, but your brain decided that it wanted to show you what it would be like to fail the ones closest to you. Your friends who are essentially family.” 

Mac nodded in understanding. 

“I can’t tell you that the dream will go away quickly, but what I can tall you is that you have nothing to fear. You can’t blame yourself for everything that goes wrong. Don’t let the dream get to you and don’t let it consume you anymore than it already has.” 

“Yes sir”, Mac said standing up and shaking Rizzutos’ hand. 

Mac left the room and left the building. He got into his car while thinking about what Rizzuto said. The dream is nothing to worry about. He was glad that he got this therapy session. He was still mad at the others though for not telling him about it.

When he arrived at his house, he only saw Riley’s car. He walked into the house and saw Riley was laying on the couch. 

“Comfortable?”

“Hey”, Riley said getting up and walking over. She grabbed him into a hug and kissed him. “Glad you’re home. And to answer your question, yes I am.” 

“I’m glad”, he said before kissing her forehead. “Has Matty called us in yet?”

“No. If she did, you would be on your way to the Phoenix.” 

“Fair point.” 

“How was your session with Dr. Rizzuto?”

“Better than the others. May have finally found the answer to the meaning of the dream.” 

“Really? Care to share”, Riley asked leaning against the counter. 

“Not exactly, but trust me when I say, I’m doing better.” 

“I trust you.” 

“What do you say to me ordering lunch and we watch a movie”, Mac asked grabbing his phone. 

“I would love too.” 

Before they could continue their conversation, Mac got a call. 

“Dammit”, Mac said looking at the caller ID. Matty. “Hey Matty.” 

Riley watched Mac listen to the call. 

“Yeah. We’re on our way.” 

“What is it about?” 

“Matty said to just come in. She never said what it was about.” 

“Alright let’s go.” 

The two walked into the War Room ten minutes later and they were soon joined by Jack and Bozer. Matty was already waiting. 

“What’s going on Matty”, Jack asked. 

“I have exciting news.” 

“Really”, Mac asked. 

“Yes. Our analysts may have finally found Murdoc’s location.”

“To think I actually let myself get excited”, Jack said. 

“It is exciting Jack. You get to finally beat the hell out of Murdoc”, Bozer said. 

“I guess that’s true”, Jack said. 

“Where is Murdoc”, Riley asked. 

“About twenty minutes ago, someone reported that their car was stolen. The officer said that the owner of the car got a good look at who did it. The descriptions fit Murdoc.” 

“Did we get a license plate number”, Mac asked. 

“Yes. We’ve been tracking it ever since.” 

“Where is he now”, Bozer asked. 

“According to the tracker, he is downtown. The car has been in the same spot for the last seven minutes. Mac, Jack, I want you two to go and see if you can find him.” 

“You got it Matty”, Jack said. 

Mac followed Jack out of the room. 

“Riley, begin tracking Murdoc”, Matty said. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“What about me”, Bozer asked. 

“What do you normally do when you aren’t in the field?”

“I’m in the War Room waiting”, Bozer replied. 

“There you go.” 

Riley laughed as Matty walked out of the room. Bozer turned to her. 

“Don’t look at me. I’m not going to give you a job.”

“What do I do then?” 

“You can get me lunch.” 

“Very funny.” 

“What? I didn’t eat because I was waiting for Mac and then we were called in.” 

“Speaking of which, how is Mac doing?” 

“He’s doing good. He wouldn’t tell me anything though.” 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t know. I’m not going to pressure him into saying anything.” 

“Alright. At least we know it’s helping.” 

“Yep.” There was a short silence between the two. “Seriously though, can you get me lunch?” 

****  
“About ten more miles and then we should see the car Murdoc stole”, Mac said watching the tracker on his phone.

“Okay.” 

“Are you going to be able to control yourself?”

“What”, Jack asked turning his head to look at Mac. 

“Are you going to be able to control yourself?”

“Still confused.” 

“I know how you get when I get hurt.” 

“I’m not that bad.” 

“What happened last week?”

“That was a reasonable response to the situation.” 

“I got a small cut. Bozer said that Riley stopped you from calling 911.” 

“Fine, but this time I have an excuse. Murdoc shot you in the chest. Twice. I’ve been so close to killing him but I couldn’t because you were there. Let me tell you right now that I will not hold back.” 

“Fine, but don’t kill him.” 

“Ah man”, Jack whined. 

Mac began laughing. 

“Can I hurt him to the point of death?”

“Maybe. Depends on how you feel in the moment.” 

“I feel like killing him every time I see him.”

“I should’ve expected that”, Mac said starting to laugh again as Jack started laughing too. 

The two finally arrived at the location. They got out of the car a block away from where the stolen car was. 

“Has the tracker moved”, Mac asked. 

“No”, Riley replied. 

“Good. It makes our job easier.” 

They both made it to the car. 

“Do you see Murdoc”, Jack asked. 

“Nope. He must be on foot or stole another vehicle.” 

“Great”, Jack said turning around. When he turned, he saw a parking garage. “What if he is up there?”

Mac turned around and looked at the parking garage. “He has advantage points for a sniper rifle. That might actually be the perfect place.” 

”Are you sure you should go alone”, Bozer asked. 

“No”, they both said. 

“I guess I have good timing”, Matty said walking in. “I’ve sent a tac team to your position.” 

“We just wait then”, Jack asked. 

Before Mac could answer, they heard gunshots. They both crouched down by nearby cars. 

“What the hell”, Jack said. 

“Any chance you can speed up the tac team arrival”, Mac asked. 

“No, but there on route and will be there soon.”

“How are we supposed to wait for them”, Jack asked. “Murdoc is firing at us.” 

“I don’t know Jack. Do what you normally do and fire back.” 

Mac saw Jack began to mumble what Matty just said while repositioning to fire back at Murdoc. 

“I don’t know where he is”, Jack said. 

“I’ll draw him out”, Mac said. “You look for the muzzle flash.” 

“What? Definitely not.”

“Jack, this is our only option.” 

“Jack, you need to let him do this”, Matty said. 

“Fine.” 

Mac waited for Murdoc to stop firing and began making a run for another car that was a few yards away. Jack watched as Mac was barely fast enough to avoid getting hit. He looked at the parking garage and finally found the gun. He raised his gun and began firing. 

“Found his position”, Mac asked getting behind another car. 

“Yep”, Jack replied. “Now, we just need that tac team.” 

On que, the tac team came driving by. They stopped their vehicles and got out. Jack and Mac ran towards them. 

“What are we looking at”, one of them asked. 

“Murdoc is on the fourth floor”, Jack said. “We cover every entrance and we won’t let him escape.” 

“Yes sir”, they all said. 

They began making their way to the garage. They got into it with no problem. 

“Everyone, split up and cover each entrance on the first and fourth floors”, Jack said. 

Jack, Mac, and a few tac agents made their way to the fourth floor. They all split up. Mac and Jack made their way towards the area where they saw the sniper rifle. 

“You see the rifle”, Jack asked. 

“No.”

“Alright, he has to be here somewhere. Fan out and find him”, Jack said. 

“Agent Dalton, we have a problem”, one of the tac agents on the first floor said. 

“What is it?”

“We’ve spotted Murdoc. He’s in a light blue Sudan.” 

“Keep him occupied. We’re on our way.” 

Jack looked at Mac and they both nodded. They made their way to the first floor as the tac agents followed them. 

“Take out the tires”, the tac agent ordered the others. 

The car was making its way towards an exit. Two agents were by the exit and began shooting at the tires. The car stopped a few yards away from them. The tac agents slowly walked towards it. 

“Get out of the car”, an agent ordered. 

Mac, Jack, and the other agents came running towards the car as the driver side door opened. Jack grabbed his gun and walked over. The driver slowly got out with his hands raised. It wasn’t Murdoc though. 

“Who are you”, Jack asked. 

“My name is Cole. Some man payed me to get in my car and drive towards this exit.” 

“Do you know where he went”, Mac asked. 

“No.”

Mac turned around running his hands through his hair. He heard a screech of a car on the other side of the garage. 

“Jack”, Mac yelled as he began running towards the noise. 

Jack turned and began running after him. Three tac agents followed. 

Mac saw a car drive to the other exit. He couldn’t make out the driver, but he assumed it was Murdoc because of how fast he was driving. He drove into traffic and took off. 

Mac finally made it to the exit. Jack got there a few seconds later. 

“What happened”, Jack asked. 

“He got away”, Mac replied trying to catch his breath. 

“Mac, Jack, you two okay”, Matty asked. 

“We’re good Matty”, Mac replied. “Though Murdoc got away.” 

“That’s okay. You should get back here”, Matty said. 

“Alright. See you soon”, Jack said. 

“I can’t believe he got away”, Mac said. 

“It’s okay Mac. We will find him.” 

“Agent Dalton, Johnson found something in the other man’s car”, one of the agents said. 

“Let’s go.” 

They got back to the car to see Cole was talking to one of the agents while the others were searching his car. 

“What did you find”, Jack asked. 

“A Dragunov sniper rifle”, he said handing it to Jack. 

“Could this be what Murdoc used to shoot at us”, Jack asked turning to Mac. 

“Possibly. We need to get back to the Phoenix.” 

“Right. Everyone pack up.”

They all got back to the Phoenix. Mac and Jack walked into the War Room just as five analysts left. 

“Glad to see you two weren’t shot”, Riley said. 

“Thanks Ri.” 

“Anytime Jack.”

Mac laughed as he walked over and kissed Riley on the head. 

“How do we find Murdoc now”, Mac asked. 

“Is this the car you saw him get away in”, Riley asked showing Mac the security feed. 

“That’s the one.” 

“Good. Can you track the license plate number”, Matty asked. 

“Yep. The feed is clear enough so I can get the number”, Riley replied. 

“Where is he then”, Jack asked. 

Riley kept typing for a few more seconds. “Got it. He’s still driving.” 

“Go get him”, Matty said. 

Mac and Jack ran out of the room. 

Jack was driving through the city like the crazy driver he is. 

“Jack, you’re three minutes out”, Riley said. 

“Alright. Can you figure out where he’s going?”

“No.”

“Is he driving through a construction site”, Bozer asked. 

“Looks that way”, Matty asked. 

“Why would he do that”, Jack asked. 

“It must be a shortcut through the city”, Mac said. “We need to follow.” 

Jack made a hard right turn. 

“You guys need to stop him in the construction site”, Matty said. 

“That was the plan, but why are we being rushed”, Jack asked. 

“There’s heavy traffic on the other side of the site”, Bozer said. “If you don’t stop before he gets to the traffic, then…” 

“We get it Bozer”, Jack said. 

Jack drove into the construction site. He was about fifty feet away from Murdocs’ car. Jack managed to get next to Murdoc. Jack pulled out his gun and shot at the tires. 

Murdocs’ car moved to the left and crashed into a cement block. Mac and Jack stopped a few yards away. 

“He’s getting out”, Mac said watching Murdoc get out the car. 

“Let’s get him”, Jack said. 

They got out of the car and began running after him. They came to a split in the path. 

“Seriously”, Jack said. “Did you see him?”

“No. I’ll go left. You go right.” 

Jack nodded and began running right. Mac took off left. 

Jack was running past dirt and construction vehicles. He stopped to look around when he saw a figure dressed in black take cover behind a vehicle. 

“There you are”, Jack growled. 

He pulled out his gun and followed Murdoc. 

*****  
Mac was running his path. He just saw piles of dirt. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a gunshot. 

“Mac, what was that”, Bozer asked. 

“I made the mistake of leaving Jack alone with Murdoc”, Mac replied taking off towards the sound of the gunshot.

*****  
Jack shot Murdoc in the leg. He then put his away. 

“There you are you son of a bitch”, Jack said grabbing Murdoc by the collar. 

“Hey Jack.”

Jack punched him in the nose. Murdoc fell back. Jack watched as Murdoc tried to get up. 

“Guess the leg is killing you, huh”, Jack asked as he put his foot on Murdocs’ leg wound. 

He listened as Murdoc screamed in agony. He took his foot off. Murdoc tried to crawl away from Jack. Jack followed and got to him. 

“You think I would let you hurt my kid”, Jack said kicking Murdoc in the chest. “You should know by now that if you go after Mac, then I become your biggest problem.” 

Jack grabbed Murdoc and threw into some stacked oil drums. 

“Calm down Jack”, Murdoc said trying to get up. 

Jack grabbed him by his shirt and punched him. Only this time, Jack never let Murdoc fall. He punched him again and again. After three or four more punches, Murdoc fell. 

“What ever made you think that you could get away with shooting Mac?” 

“I shouldn’t have to answer that”, Murdoc said trying to stand against one of the construction vehicles. 

Before Murdoc could completely stand, Jack punched him again. Murdoc fell to his knees. Jack hit him again.

“How strong are you now Murdoc?” 

Murdocs’ face was covered in blood and he was trying to stand again. Jack went to hit him again. 

“Jack. Jack stop”, Mac yelled getting in front of Jack to stop him from hitting Murdoc. 

Jack looked at Mac then back at Murdoc. 

“You’ve hurt him enough Jack”, Mac said calmly. 

“You’re lucky he was here”, Jack growled to Murdoc. 

Jack walked away leaving Mac watching him and Murdoc trying to stand. 

“I guess I should thank you”, Murdoc said as two tac agents came running towards them. 

Mac didn’t say anything, he just walked towards Jack. The two agents came and grabbed Murdoc. They handcuffed him and started following Mac and Jack. 

“Guess we should head back to the Phoenix”, Jack said. 

“Yep. Matty is going to have a few choice words for you”, Mac said. 

Jack laughed. “I don’t care. I gave that bastard what he deserved.” 

Mac looked at him. “Can’t disagree with you there.” 

Mac and Jack walked into the War Room. 

“I’m just saying, that wasn’t me being an overprotective anything”, Jack said. 

“Yes it was”, Mac said laughing. 

Riley, Bozer, and Matty watched as the two argued in their fun way. 

“Can we get back to business”, Matty asked. 

“Yes ma’am”, Mac said. 

“Good. Now then, Murdoc is back in our custody. Thanks to Jack and his way of stopping Murdoc from getting away.” 

“Aww thanks Matty”, Jack said. 

“It wasn’t a compliment”, Matty said. 

“I thought it was”, Jack said under his breath. 

“Anyway”, Matty said glaring at Jack. “You all can sleep peacefully knowing Murdoc won’t be a problem.” 

“That’s great”, Mac said. 

“Yes it is”, Riley said leaning against Mac. 

“After Murdoc gets back from the hospital, we are going to spend tomorrow working on advancing our black site security. We can’t let this happen again.” 

“Yes ma’am”, Jack said walking out.

“Where is he going”, Bozer asked. 

“I think beating the hell out of Murdoc wore him down”, Mac said. 

“Sounds about right. You three should head home too. I will see you in the morning.”

“Bye Matty”, Mac said holding the door for Riley and Bozer.

When Mac and Riley got to Macs’, they both sat on the couch. Riley cuddled against Mac and laid her head on his chest. He began to run his fingers through her hair. 

“Want me to tell you about the meaning of the dream, don’t you”, Mac asked. 

“Yes”, Riley said not moving. 

Mac laughed and kissed the side of her head. “I figured out that there may be a chance if something were to happen to you guys, then it may be my fault. I would blame myself for what happened to you guys.” 

“Mac”, Riley said readjusting to look at him. 

“No, I guess it makes sense. I’ve blamed myself in the past for other people’s death and I guess it was inevitable that my brain was going to come to this.” 

“You don’t have to worry about anything Mac. You have Bozer, Matty, Jack, and me.” 

Mac smiled and kissed Riley on the lips. “What did I do to deserve someone like you?”

“Are you seriously asking me that. I was the one who went to prison.” 

“But still. You’ve become someone so special to me. I love you everyday because of it.” 

Riley interlaced their fingers. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
